Absence of Fear
by Dark-Mage-Quisits
Summary: Last chapter has been posted! Sequal: Absence of Fear: Hearts of Fire
1. Loosing Grip

_Loosing Grip_

DMQ: I thought it would be nice to try something with Kenny and Kai. So here is the first chapter of Absence of Fear.

I, Kai Hitwari, tossed and turned in my sleep as I dreamed the unthinkable....

_ I stand at the edge of a cliff that was created from the dark depths of my dark imagination._

Wait, I have an imagination? Since when?

_ Why am I here? Hold on... exactly where is here, anyway? Suddenly, the worn edge of the rocky cliff gives way and I'm falling into the darker pits of my mind as the swirling black abyss surrounds me. Not good. But then when does anything good ever happen to me? Memories echo off the closed spaces of my mind as I try to find a stronghold. A hand reaches out of the darkness and grabs me by my wrist; nails bite into my skin like claws as the person tries to hold onto me. I look up only to stare into large dark orbs of brilliant auburn. My radiant lifesaver is the very woman who had given birth to me not twenty years before: my mother, Anzu Sheila Hitwari._

_ "Ma...Mother!" I try to hold her, to hug her as I would have if I had been a child again._

_ "I'm here to warn you, Kai. Not all those around you are who they seem, my Little Prince. Be weary." Then she was gone. Gone like a feather on the wind after a bird dies. A simple fading memory of what _used_ to exist for me. _

_ I'm falling again only this time there are voices in my mind, creating memories of better times. Times when I had actual friends to fall back on in my moments of need and they had... me. A rushed feeling fills my head and I'm short on breath. A sudden icy tingling sensation racks my body and I realize that I'm in the middle of the ocean now. _I won't_ give up. _I am_ Kai Hitwari. _I am_ a fighter. I am....my grandfather's 'Perfect Soldier'. I'm disgusted in what I have become and I can't deny it now, I don't know how I ever did. He's dead now, though. He no longer has a hold on me. But his memory does. It always will. Or will it?_

_ Another rush of voices fills my head and it begins to ache. "Kai!" "Let's do this! Are you with us, Kai?" "But...but we're your friends." "Who's side _ARE_ you on?" "Come back, Kai. We need you."_

_ "It's so cold." My voice is strained because of the frigid waters. "Can't get warm. Tyson! Max! Kenny! Rei! Help me. Please... someone help me. Can't do it alone.... Need help... Someone..."_

_ "We can't, Kai." Tyson appears on the water. "You won't let us." Slowly, he turns into Rei._

_ "The answers are all in here." He taps the heart area. "Look inside yourself and your pain will end."_

_ "Everyone bleeds, Kai. You have to remember that you're not alone." Max fades leaving a smaller shadow behind. The shadow reaches out a hand and pulls me into a field of soft green grass. My eyes focus and I see very plainly the brain of the group- but he's not just that anymore. He's my...crush. - Kenny._

_ "We're here for you, Kai. We have always been here. We were just waiting for you to come to us."_

My dreams are like this nowadays. They started three days ago when my grandfather died of heart failure. They have not ceased to stop their torture.

Dark-Mage-Quisits: How's this for a change of scenery?


	2. Realization

Chapter Two: Realization

"Inside my skin there is this space

It twists and turns

It bleeds and aches..."

I woke up from another one of my nightmares only to find that that was exactly what it was. A nightmare. I shiver as the perspiration slides off me in icy sweat; my silk pajama suit is damp from it. Everything seemed so real about that dream though. Right down to the way Kenny's eyes sparkled when he pulled me out of the water. I turned to my bedside clock to check the time. The bright red numbers flashed 4:30 a.m., Russian time and I groaned rather loudly. I reached for the telephone on the nightstand and sat back in bed as I dialed Tyson Granger's number. I prayed it wasn't too late in Japan seeing as that was where he lived. I think I'll surprise him tonight.

One. Two. Three. Three rings. I was about to hang up when his very loud grandfather answered laughing. "Hello, Granger residence." I sighed in relief.

"Hello, Sir. How are you? Is Tyson there by any chance?"

"Hang on a second, dude. I'll go call out to him." I still don't see how he's still as vibrant as he was when we won the World BBA Championships. Man the old geezer can move! "TYSON!" He could have at least given me fair warning instead of blowing out my left eardrum. A few moments passed before an out of breath Tyson answered the phone.

"Tyson speaking." It's so good to hear his voice. My eyes wielded up with unshed tears. Hadn't I cried enough tonight?

"Hey, Tyson. How's it going?"

"Kai! Good to hear from you, buddy. How's Russia these days?"

"Fine. How soon can you get in touch with the others, Ty? I really need to talk to you all." He laughed at something in the background before answering the question.

"There're here. All of us are here, Kai. What do you need?" I wish he hadn't of said that. The tears began their slow and steady flow down my face as they left the reddened marks of their passing. "Hilary! Hey, Hilary! Don't tease me like that!" I listened in silence as he spoke a few words with our cheerleader. "Kai? You still there, dude?"

"Yeah I'm here, tomadachi. I just need the rest of you here as well." Tyson handed the phone to someone else and the conversation resumed about Hilary's cute little ass. I smiled as the voice of Rei rang clear in my head.

"Hey. What did you say, Kai? Tyson's finally gone quiet." I would have loved to hear Ty's non-stop chatter now. I missed it so much. I missed it all, really.

"I need my friends, Rei. I'm so afraid. I just need you here- all of you. Please.... Please come to Russia?" It was more a question than a statement and I knew it. But I needed it that way. A deadly thought must have crossed his mind because he said to me:

"Don't try anything stupid, Kai. We're on our way." There was a short pause. "Hilary too?"

"Yes. Hilary too, Rei. Just hurry, please. I really need to see you guys." We said our goodbyes before hanging up and I just lay there, the phone set to one side, to cry myself back to sleep in the darkness of my room.

* * *

Rei replaced the receiver of the phone back in its cradle as he turned to us; cat-like eyes narrow with unspoken worry. I could have said something then. Something crazy, like Tyson would do, but I must have left my courage in my other coat. To tell the truth, I was listless the day that Kai left without warning and I felt like a piece of my heart had just been ripped out. A wary smile gave Rei's eyes a heated look of anticipation. "Guys, we just got invited to go to Russia to see Kai." There were rounds of 'Alright!' and 'Sweet' from the guys while I said nothing. Hilary poked her boyfriend- who so happened to be Tyson- in the ribs and asked in her pouty voice:

"Am I coming?"

"You know it, Hil. So how do you like that, Kenny?" I turned away before getting up to get my things from the porch. "Kenny? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Rei. I just feel kind of tired that's all. After all, I was up most of the night reprogramming Dizzy." They all nodded sympathetically and said their 'see you laters'. Before I left I saw Tyson kiss Hilary on the nose and Max playfully drag Rei down onto the blonds lap for a cuddle session. Will I always be alone? I thought to myself as I bolted down the street to my house.

Four hours later, I lay on my couch, phone in hand, while I waited for my ramen to cook- well heat up anyways. I remembered Ian's phone number and decided to give him a call. It had been a long time since the BBA World Championships but I still remembered a lot about that year that happened. I could still see the relief in Ian's dark eyes as Tala purposely lost to Tyson just for the satisfaction of seeing Boris and Voltaire's faces darken in pure anger. Sure, there were other tournaments, but that one would always be my favorite. Going to Russia meant having to see our old rival team again and not to mention a very distraught Kai. The phone rang and rang, it dawned on me that the time difference might be more than a few hours between the two countries. That's when Ian answered.

"S'up?"

"Do you always answer the phone like that or is it only when I call?" I let the sarcasm drip from every word as I spoke to him. He laughed.

"Good to hear from you too, Kenneth." I cringed at the name as if it was a bad tasting bit of fruit and I had bitten off too much. "You lonely or something? No one ever calls here for me like this. Especially during breakfast."

"What? What day is it there?"

"Sunday, the sixth of September. Why?"

"I just didn't realize that you were a whole day ahead of us that's all. It's nighttime here. September 5th to be exact." I paused.

"You didn't call to this early to talk about the time difference, did you now? C'mon, Shinoda, you need something and I have it. Is that it?"

"You know me too well. I'll have to send the Russian Mafia after you if you're not careful." I threatened playfully.

"No-o-o-o-o! Not the Mafia! Anything but the Mafia!" He joked back. This had been our routine for some time now and only the five of us knew about it.

"Kai's phone number." I said quickly which earned me a set of 'oh-h-h's' and 'ah-h-h's' from the other man. We were the same age so it would not be good to call him younger. "Ian!"

"Not nice to interrupt."

"You're not nice."

"Good point. Let's see, 1-232-934-8786. Did you get all that, Honey?" I growled. Yes, everyone's favorite computer wiz can and will growl at times when I see fit to do so. "YOW! HEY stop that Tala! Got to go, Kenny. Take care." The line went dead but not before I heard Tala crack a whip in the background and Ian scream in delight. Kinky. Real kinky if you ask me. I pushed down on the cradle button a moment before dialing up Kai's number. A gruff sounding man answered the phone.

"Hitwari residence. Richter speaking."

"Yes, can I speak to Kai please?"

"Sorry, he's busy at the current moment." _Yeah, you sound_ _like a sympathy card too_. "Is there a message?"

"Just tell him that Kenny wants to talk to him. He'll want to talk then."

"Of course."

* * *

I grimaced as Richter walked into my office. "What?" I growled. He bowed respectively before answering my question.

"Someone named Kenny on line two, Sir. Would you like me to page him through?" I glared at him.

"That is what I pay you for, Richter." He bowed again and ran out of the room. "Idiot." The phone blinked red and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Kai, how are you?"

"Fine." Damn it was good to hear his voice again. "Yourself?"

"I'm doing great. Shut up! Dizzy says to tell you 'hi' for her." I chuckled. So he still hadn't gotten her out of his computer? Interesting. Truly it was.

"What are you wearing?" Shit! Did I say that out loud?

"K-Kai? Tell me your joking." Mental slap.

"I'm not. Check your bank account in the morning and use the money to buy your ticket to Moscow." I was blushing like crazy and I did nothing to stop it. "You haven't answered my question."

"Sorry." I could hear the uneasiness in his voice as he spoke. "My one-size too small red muscle shirt and a pair of black boxers."

"Is that all?"

"Y-yes." I let out a soft chuckle.

"Are you blushing?"

"Yes."

"Me too. Don't tell the others alright?"

"Fine by me." He replied as we settled back into a not-so-normal conversation. "Max and Rei are together you know. As are Hilary and Tyson."

"And yourself? You must have a special someone you dream about."

"I do, but I don't know if he returns the feelings."

"Same here." For a brief moment, I could hear the exasperation in his voice. I turned the conversation to something more relevant to my own thoughts. "I'm scared, Kenny."

"Of what?" There was a beeping sound in the background that told me he'd obviously been cooking something to eat when he called. "I'm bored anyway, so tell me what's on your mind?" With my feet propped up on top of my desk and one hand behind my head you could really get a good picture of a patient talking to his therapist.

"I get all tingly when I talk to the person I have feelings for. My mouth dries up and I can't think straight. There are the little moments when I'm downtown and I just want to go to the animal shelter and take home a puppy. When I try to think about anything else the one I feel for just ends up being my center focus and I can't seem to shake the feeling that there's something amiss. Like I'm not complete. Is there something wrong with me?" I talked on some more about the events of the past week before I stopped myself. "Am I rambling?"

"Yeah. But I'm glad you are." Tears traced their paths down my cheeks as he spoke. "I'm glad you feel that you can trust me with this information, Kai."

"Love." I said suddenly. "That's what it is, isn't it."

"It sure is, Ko- uh Kai." He didn't want me to notice his mess up, but I did. "I have to go eat now, so I'll see you in a few days?"

"Sure. I'll be waiting for you, Kenny."

"I know." He said softly as I hung up the phone. It was all I could do to stop from saying 'I love you' to the brunette on the other line.

Shadow: Well. This was interesting.

Kai: I agree. Where's the delete button because you are so not posting my 'nice guy' side.

DarkMageQuisits: Watch me.


	3. Going Under

Chapter Three: Going Under

_From the personal diary of Kai Hitwari_

_I held my breath and waited for the insistent pain to stop hounding my mind; Kenny would come to Russia- he had to. I knew now that he wanted to see me more than ever so there was no other way out of this than to face it head on. I was tired of living in the 'what if' section of my life as it happened and wasn't about to run out on him again. I don't think he saw the look of pain on my face as I noticed the lone tear find its way down his face when I left. Well, as Tyson-kun would probably say: TTFN._

* * *

A soft knock sounded on my bedroom door at the same time the bedside phone let out a shrill ring sending a sudden pain throughout my head. Damn Tala and his early morning calls anyway, I thought as I sat up. After all, I had only gotten to sleep at three am that morning so I was still pretty much half-asleep. "Nani?" My voice was harsher than I had intended it to be as one of my still-too-young-to-drive maids opened the door and I silently berated myself for not being able to get more sleep the previous night.

I noticed the clock and gave myself another mental slap as I groaned loudly enough to make anyone think it was the morning after my nineteenth birthday and Brian had given me too much to drink. It's a long story- don't ask. Rene opened her mouth to say something and I gestured for her to turn around as I got up to get dressed. "You need something?"

Still with her back to me, the blond nodded hurriedly. "Master Kai, there are four people- three men and a woman- wishing an audience with you in the main hallway. I asked them to wait while I checked it out with you. Have you any pre-organized engagements, Sir?"

"Yes, actually, I do. It seems as though my friends from Japan have arrived a little sooner than anticipated. Have them seen to for breakfast then show them to their respective rooms." I smirked as she nodded. "You may turn." I said a little too acidly. "Have Rei Kon and Max Tate shown to the master room in the Northern Wing and Hillary Reed and Tyson Granger shown to the master room in the Southern Wing. Are my directions clear, Miss van Colvin?"

"Yes, Master Kai," she said dropping a low curtsey before moving to the door. Again the phone rang- should I? Yes, it might be important. Damn Tala anyway; I hoped- for his sake- that he had a good excuse- or at least a place to hide. I sat down on the bed rather roughly and picked up the shrieking contraption. "If this is a social or a wakeup call, Ivanov, you better have a place to hide where I _can't_ find you."

His answer was not at all what I had been expecting as he laughed on the other end. "Loose something- or rather _someone_?" I felt my face curve into a not-too-concerned-yet-ready-to-kill scowl that I had used on Tyson so long ago whenever he annoyed me.

"Explain."

"Well..." Tala began before giggling again and I could almost see his sapphire eyes glinting with humor while his face twisted into something of a jackal-like look in the back of my minds eye. Yes, he can be very bad and yes, that thought was very cruel even if it was from me.

"Ivanov, I have no time for your childish behavior however important this call is. Spit. It. Out." I made myself sound like I had umpteen dozen things to do that day and sighed with an agitated air as I spoke.

"You take all the fun out of it, don't you?" I could hear the return scowl in his voice as we exchanged words.

"I live to make your happy life a living replica of Hades itself, Tala." I said sweetly. "What can I do you for?"

"Free, if that's what you want." He chuckled lightly. "Ok, back to business. What you lost...um-m-m, let's see here. Very sexy. Yes, very, very sexy, indeed. What beautiful blue eyes, they have. Hmm, they are definitely too skinny- must be undernourished. Brown hair- recently cut, too. Oh, yes, their about 5'3"." Only one person I knew had that kind of description.

"WhatthehellisKennydoingattheAbbey?" I said in one, quick breath. I knew that the redhead on the other line would catch every word so I didn't bother to take it slow.

"K, lemme get that straight. 'What the hell is Kenny doing at the Abbey?' is that right?"

"Ivanov." I growled at his readiness- or lack thereof.

"He forgot your number- don't do that! Brian, give me back the phone!" There was a pause. "HEY! You can't do that!"

"Watch me. Ian, untie him, he's not a prisoner of anyone's lusty dreams got it?" I listened as Brian set them straight. Ian mumbled something in the background that sounded like 'you had to ruin our fun, didn't you?' and retreated as my lavender haired friend growled. "Kai, you still there?"

"Yes."

"Good. Listen, everything's a mess here so I'll be over shortly with your koibito. And before you ask how I know let's just say that a mutual friend of ours has a knack for talking in his sleep." I nodded appreciatively and said my goodbye's to him, listening to the fading sounds of Spencer grumbling about doing housework at ten am with no promise of breakfast or even an after meal treat. Note to self: KILL TALA SLOWLY.

* * *

Tyson pushed Hilary's hands down to her side as I entered- so the hooch still has his woman on a leash? Good to know.

"Kai! How ya doin' buddy?"

"Good to see you too, Tyson. I see you and Hilary are still together, any promise of a wedding in the future?" Hilary blushed.

"Not yet, maybe someday, but not yet." I turned my attentions to the blond who was staring at his plate as my manservant, Rufus, uncovered it.

"It's not going to bite you, Max." Tyson laughed and dug right into his plate leaving the rest of us to gap at his indecision. "See, only Granger bites." I looked at Hilary as she got her meal.

"Kai, what is this stuff? It's delicious!" Tyson gulped down half a glass of orange juice before talking again. "Try some, Hil."

"It's fried, salt turbot mixed with boiled potatoes and hash, Master Tyson. I shall tell Renee that you enjoy her American cooking, then?" Rufus answered for me because I had not a clue as to what the mess was that lay in from of me. Tyson nodded through another mouthful.

"Oh, wow, this is good. My complements to the cook...uh...what's your name?"

"Rufus, Master Max. Is the meal to your liking as well, Master's Kai, Rei?"

"Yes." We said at the same time and the whole table burst out laughing at the untold joke of the day. "Just like old times." I said as I glanced around. Tyson with his erratic eating habits; Hilary fussing over her cloths when she thought no one was looking; Max and Rei trying desperately not to make out at the breakfast table- it was perfect except for one thing...

"Anything left, Rufus?" Brian's words cut through my train of thought as he hauled back a chair for Kenny then one for himself. "Eat what you can, Squirt. S'up, everyone, how's it going?"

Tyson dropped his fork and everyone else tried not to gap at the lavender haired blader's wording. Max finally managed a "Hey there, Kutzenov." And Rei blushed at the drastic changes that overtook my long-time friend of fifteen years.

Gone were the old abbey attire he'd grown up with and the headpiece he loved so much. He had let his hair grow out so that he could mock Tyson's style and donned a pair of faded blue jeans and red T-shirt with the new logo for the abbey. On top of that he wore a waist length, black duster, black ankle tie-ups, an a black, and gold baseball cap that Michael of the All Starz gave him two years ago that read STUD in bold red letters.

"If only I was single." I heard Hilary say as we all settled back into the daily routine of injustice and mind games.

* * *

"So, Kai, why'd you want us here in Russia?" Max asked and Tyson nodded, saying: "Yeah, are you sure you missed us?"

"Oh, did I say that, _Tyson_? I meant I missed everyone _except_ you. Sorry, _dude_." Rei and the others barely suppressed their laughter at my apparent joke. "What I'm going to say is going to hit no one very hard so here goes. My grandfather died in his sleep just past Tuesday." I waited for the rounds of condolences, but they never came. They knew what I'd been through as a child and didn't pity the loss of such a monster- but he was still my grandfather- my blood.

"Good riddance and congratulations, Kai. You're finally free." Tyson's words washed over me in a wave of pure brotherly love that I knew he had harbored for me all these years. And it was there that, for the second time in my life, I smiled a true smile for my friends.

* * *

Walking into the room that Kai had assigned for me, I felt like a prince that had just been brought back from where he was not supposed to be. I was suddenly transported from my bleak life in Japan to somewhere others can only dream of. "'And I dream a dream so full of life that one can only wonder; what this dream means and how many are yonder.'" I said quoting one of my own poems from high school.

"Nice poetry. Did you write it?" Kai closed the door with a soft click and strode over to me in a blur of dark grey and black- his usual attire.

"You should think bout changing your attire, Kai. I know that your grandfather is dead, but do you have to continue the 'Goth' look you always try for?" Were those my words? I was suddenly on my back and Kai's mouth covered mine in a heated, passion-filled kiss that sent my head swimming in a deep pool of love-lust and I responded to his every touch. We broke apart and gasped for air. He pressed his forehead to mine and smiled down at me. "K-Kai?"

"Ashituru, Kenny. And don't ever tell me to stop because I can't." I nodded and he kissed me again. Can I really say what's on my mind to him? Or is this just a game? I wanted the former, but the latter played its part in my thoughts. Yet, in the midst of it all, it was Kai's kisses that shook me through and through.

* * *

Gothika Red: DH is sooooo dead when I get out of this mess. She had the nerve to use MY nickname in this chapter! That Hooch!

DragonHeart: She's just jealous because I'm a better writer. (nose grows so long that it reaches Japan.) He-he, please review?


	4. A Little Piece of Heaven

A Little Piece of Heaven

_Kai's POV_

The silence of a room use to make me comfortable, when I was still with the Bladebreakers, I probably could sit for hours without so much as a word passing my lips, and be just fine with it. I remember how irritated with me Tyson use to get, declaring that words every now and then would never hurt. Maybe he was right after all. I can't take the silence, I feel that the walls around my brain are slowly closing down, crushing every thought in my head. I can't sleep, no matter what this isn't working for me.

I sit up in my bed going over the events of the past week with my friends and the Demolition Boys. Tyson had finally gotten the fact that they weren't going to brainwash them in any way whatsoever; they just wanted to make amends for their wrongs in the past. Everyone seems to be getting along, acting like they've all been friends for years now. With all of them here, I feel as though I don't have to lock myself in another dark closet in the back of my mind. Yes, life's going good for me—a little too good maybe.

Next door, sleeping soundly in that dark blue velvet nightshirt I had bought him was Kenny. Momentarily my mind wanders away, thinking about the material of the shirt riding up his hips, his cream colored thighs and legs exposed. How beautiful he must look with the shirt unbuttoned all the way down to his navel, my lips kissing every exposed inch of him as he gasps and arches his back while my hands roam lower. His voice crying out for me to...

Damn...Kai get your head out of the gutters. I shake my head free from the place it wavered. Why was my mind driving me insane like this? Kenny...the object of not just my affections but also my strength. I silently ponder if the kisses we shared were for real or if he was just playing along because he's been avoiding me for a while in the past week after the funeral. I prayed that I didn't scare him into being straighter than Tyson.

I need to know how he really feels about me. Oh god do I pray that he feels the same way for me. I would never be able to handle the other alternative if by chance he turned me down. Damn it...why me of all people? "Argh! I can't take this anymore!"

_

* * *

_

_Kenny's POV_

I could hear Kai in the next room as he let out a yell of impatience. Kai...

He has been there for me so much in the past week, but I'm scared to death that he only wants me around as a sex toy to say anything to him. He's both my strength and fear—always was; always will be. The only thing that stopped me from going to him was that sudden outburst he just had. I try to seem like I am asleep, hoping by some miracle that his abbey training doesn't kick in as he opens the door to my room. Was he coming to see me?

I think over everything in the past and present only to realize in seconds the feelings he harbor for me are true feelings and wants to see me happy. But how happy is he going to make me? Would his kisses always be as sweet as the honey from the bees? Could his touch really send all those heated chills up and down my spine or was it just my imagination concocting some wild romantic fantasy I hoped for?

I can hear him as he cross the floor to close the window I'd purposely left open to see what he'd do. Just barely, I listen as he touch the picture of the team we once were and give a soft sigh of content; the picture had a heart drawn around Kai's face by yours truly. I suppose it gave him some closure to know that I returned his feelings on some level. Now, I can hear his approach to the bed, my heart pounding in my chest. No matter what I do, it threats to uncover my ruse.

"Kenny, I know you're not asleep." It was the simple, yet rightful fact for a guy like him to notice my uneven breathing. "Can I lay with you tonight?" I blush and I know it as the blood from my body sending searing waves of heat through my entire body. "Kenny?"

"Jump in." Did I really just say that? Yes, and he goes and takes it literately. I could feel goose bumps cover my entire body not just because of his cool skin against my half naked body, but because his body was so near mine. Did he really have to sleep in only a pair of pajama pants? "Kai, you're cold!"

"Yeah? Look who had the window open? Do you want to become sick? It's very easy to do that here in Russia, you know?" His voice was stern, yet gentle as he pulls me into his chilly embrace. The warmth of the blankets and our body heat did a lot as we lay in the silence of the room.

If he wanted to hurt me now no one would hear me because he's placed us strategically in separate wings. So with the servants' quarters in the west, Rei and Max in the East, and Tyson and Hilary in the south, we are basically alone in one room on a cold Russian night entwined in the embrace of each others' arms as we lay there under the thick satin covers.

"Kai...I...I want to know..." This was it. I had to ask the question that was on my mind for a week now before my head exploded. "Do you really love me?"

"Kenny, why ask me such a question at this point in time? I know that material things don't mean anything to you deep inside and I know that you're afraid of committing to something you're not sure of." Where was this lecture going exactly? "You have to understand that nothing in this world matters more to me than you do. You're my heart, Kenny."

"How do you mean?" He chuckles lightheartedly.

"You are my heart and soul. When you aren't around I feel like the world wants to be rid of me. My body trembles at the slightest touch of your hand, the look in your eyes are so bright that when I look at you my whole world lights up. Only you can make me feel like I'm floating on a cloud with my feet on the ground this way. You are my life, love, heart, mind, body, and soul—you're everything to me," he tells me.

_

* * *

_

_Normal POV_

A simple kiss followed the wholehearted explanation and Kenny's mind losing itself in the abyss that started that fateful day only one week prior. Pulling back, he searched Kai's eyes, those eyes between the lines of mahogany and amber, a wine that caused every part of him to hazy in a drunken state. The smile that rises to Kai's lips sent his soul down a spiral stairway that he knew he would never be able to climb back up.

"Kenny..." Kai murmured, as his arms tighten around Kenny's waist, pulling him into the other's hard body, so Kenny could feel each and ever muscle as Kai leaned down and kissed him again. This time the kiss was anything but simple. As the tip of his tongue played over the brunette's bottom lip asking for access, Kenny could feel Kai's hand moving down, gliding over his thighs before slipping inside the warmth of them. Kenny released a moan, which was just enough for Kai to get into the place he wanted.

Kenny whimpered in pleasure, his body shuddering with anticipation as the dual haired male holding him moved his hand up, sending another wave through his koi's body as the brush of his cool fingertips hit the brunette's heated, and sensitive skin. Kenny broke the kiss, moaning Kai's name while the other moved from his position to climb over the brunette.

Looking down, Kai watched Kenny pant lightly, his hair curtaining under his head, a few strands of wayward locks fell into his eyes. Just as Kenny reached up to brush it away, Kai captured the hand above the brunette's head.

"Don't move it," Kai murmured his voice low as he released the hand. "You look more beautiful that way."

"Kai...I..."

"You don't have to say a word. I told you before, if you tell me to stop, I wouldn't be able to. I need you that much," Kai said, his eyes piercing his koi's with a look of deep want and need. "Please don't tell me to ever stop."

"I just...I just wanted to say that I need you too," Kenny smiled. Kai said nothing as he moved his hands to make quick work of the buttons that covered Kenny's upper body. Once finished, Kai pushed aside the material, leaning forward to kiss cream colored skin that beckoned him. Under him, Kenny's head swam in a mess of tangles which included want, need, and desire. Arching his back, he could feel Kai's tongue lick a trail down his chest, stopping at his navel.

"I want to sink into every inch of your skin and absorb your entire being into myself. The more I taste of you gives me another high greater than the previous," Kai mumbled into the skin that quavered under his mouth.

"Kai..." Kenny closed his eyes, his head rolling to the side as he felt another wave of pleasure crawl upwards to his head, hazing his brain of all rational thought. The only thing that he knew was he wanted Kai in every way possible.

"Kenny, look at me," Kai panted, his hands making light work of the article of clothing stopping him from reaching his ultimate goal. Obeying, Kenny look through half lidded eyes upon his lover, seeing Kai moving over him again, tossing Kenny's boxers on the floor. "Do you want all of what I'm willing to give you? I'm not going to continue if you say no."

"Kai...please," Kenny moaned, wrapping his legs around Kai's waist. He could feel Kai's body tense at the action. The obvious taut skin that was now just as sensitive as Kenny's.

"Tell me, Kenny," Kai moaned, roaming his hands back over the overly sensitive skin that melted at his touch. Kenny once more cried out his name, arching into the touch. "Tell me your every want and desire."

"I...need...you...now. I need every inch of you, Kai." A smile came to Kai's face as he moved his hands to pull at the pajama pants he wore. The flush on both their skins shone in the light of the moon as Kai leaned back down to kiss his lover again.

Kai's eyes fluttered open his body almost waking with a start until he felt the body curled up against him. Looking down, Kai moved one of his arms from around his koi's waist to brush the hair away from his eyes. Kenny shifted closer to the dual haired male, continuing to sleep. The previous night between them was more than just magical, everything that seemed to pin Kai down, lifted away as Kenny gave Kai all of his love, receiving every drop of Kai in return.

"I see someone enjoyed themselves thoroughly last night." Kai quickly sat up, though careful not to wake the sleeping brunette beside him. With a short glare, he turned his auburn eyes to the chair sitting by the desk to meet azure eyes. Tala had a huge grin on his face, reminding the other of the Cheshire Cat from Alice In Wonderland.

"What the hell do you want Ivanov?" Kai kept his tone low, preferring to wait until another time to kill the red haired Russian.

"I just came to tell you the others were waiting downstairs for you and Kenny...but I suppose that I should tell them that your breakfast is already in bed," Tala said.

"I suggest if you want to live another year, then you retract that statement and tell them that I'll be down for breakfast in ten minutes," Kai advised. "Do I make myself clear, Tala?"

"Stop being so hostile, I figured if you finally got some you would loosen—" Tala stopped his sentence directly at that note, seeing as how the other's eyes dropped to that one glare which spoke on the lines of physical pain for the red head.

"Out or die."

"Fine, you don't have to get so hostile about it. I'm leaving." Removing himself from the chair, Tala walked out the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

_**A huge thank you to Rimneral for her expert intervention in this chapter; give her a big hand everyone. (hands Rim a Kai plushie and a Tala one too.) Have a great day!**_


	5. What's Your Fantasy?

_**What's Your Fantasy?**_

Kai's POV

Tyson sat there with his girlfriend in his laps and Max sat curled up in Rei's playing with the end of the Chinese man's braid while Kenny moved to defeat Tala in another game of chess. Kenny moved his Queen to block off any moves that the red head was planning to make with his last bishop only to steal the game again. Ian and Spencer were no where to be found, but we all knew where they were anyway so no one asked any questions. I listened as Hilary whispered something into Tyson's ear and he turned a shade of red that I affectionately named strawberry. The others howled with laughter when they made a quick exit through the side door of the bar room.

I moved off the rust brown love seat to hiss something into Brian's ear and laughed deeply when he jumped up the grab his lover of three years around the waist. I watched in expected excitement as my red headed friend turned a light shade of red that continued to go deeper. If you had been there you would have noticed that his face was slowly turning the same shade as his hair from his neck to his hairline. Take note that this was before Brian proclaimed his love for Spencer over a drunken dinner and Tala fell head over heels for Ian – but that's another story all together.

I waited for the room to empty as the guys piled out one by one to return to their rooms before approaching my secret lover. His hair had fallen across his eyes in that sexy way that I love so much as he lay out on the couch with a half empty bottle of bourbon in his left hand. His eyes were closed, but I knew that he could hear me moving towards him. I dropped to my knees and placed my lips over his in a sensuous kiss of passion while I removed the bottle from his hands to the floor. He broke the kiss which left me wanting more so I began to nip and suckle at his neck.

"Kai…" he moaned my name as he wriggled sexily under the pressure of my lips. My hands moved across his body in an unknown pattern as my fingers traced the little lines of his muscles.

* * *

Kenny's POV

Tyson and the guys were off doing their thing when I defeated Tala in another match of chess. I swear! That guy just loves to be punished for nothing. Brian looked at me and I say a lingering lust for me in his eyes. I looked up as Tyson and Hilary left the room through the side door and the Kai slid off the loveseat to whisper something into Brian's ear. He must have gotten to the lavender haired man because he left with a beet red Tala in tow. I was content to start drinking the last of the bourbon that Brian had left behind as I laid down on the couch nearly falling asleep in its fragrant, soft cushions. Max kissed Rei and begged entrance to the other's mouth when Kai gave a deep throaty growl that said 'get a room'.

In my mind I knew what he had planned for us as he locked the doors that led into the bar room. Through half lidded eyes I watched as he lowered the lights to add to the now romantic atmosphere. There was no way out and no one could get in. My eyes lowered even more as I lifted the bottle to my lips. The drink was like liquid fire racing through my veins- it was, after all, one of my first times drinking anything alcoholic. The actual first time was when we were all invited- minus Kai- to Mariah married Lee's wedding. I got so drunk off the first three glasses of champagne that I was told I had gotten up onto one of the tables to sing to the song by Aqua called My Oh My. Apparently- this is according to Gary, Tyson, and Rei- I make some damn good entertainment when I'm drunk.

I felt him as he sauntered over to me and dropped o his knees. His lips contacted with mine and I responded to the kiss by deepening it further. His lips were soft, passionate, and luscious as we continued to kiss for another few minutes. People do need to breathe, so I broke it to take in a lungful of air and he reined his love all over my neck, nipping and biting where he could.

"Kai…" my voice was strained as his hands wandered in patterns over my body, his fingers played across my stomach in a tickling sensation, but I didn't laugh.

* * *

Normal POV

Kai kissed and nipped some more at Kenny's neck and face until his lips recaptured the others in a deep satisfying kiss. "Here now…please?" He whispered harshly, his hot breath sending shivers of excitement through Kenny. The brunette nodded vigorously. Kai's hands lifted the end of Kenny's T-shirt pulling it up over his lovers head in one swift motion.

"Oh Gods, Kai, please." Kenny hissed as Kai's mouth and teeth catapulted his body into an uncharted abyss. His mind shut down and he let Kai lick away the pain of the newly placed love bite that had drawn blood from the younger mans chest. Pleasure ripped throughout his lithe form in convulsionary waves as the other began to slowly torture Kenny in fantasy-filling ways. Impatience was held off for a few more minutes. Kai undid Kenny's pants slowly letting the other reach the end of the line with his patience. He toyed with him a little longer until neither man could take the pressure building inside of them. Leaving Kenny to wonder what happened to him; Kai quickly stripped his clothing off and returned to his love to push with slow, caring thrusts into him until they both climaxed.

"Kenny," Kai whispered softly into his lover's ear when they were finished. "What's your fantasy? Tell me and I'll make it come true for you. I'll give you your hearts deepest desire and never leave your side."

"You tied to the bed in our room with absolutely nothing on except a pair of handcuffs."

"Mm-m-m, I like. Tell me more about this fantasy of yours."

"Candles are burning everywhere in the room and we're lying on the bed. I put an eye mask on you so that you can't see what I'm doing…" Kai grabbed Kenny's hand and hauled him to his feet. "Kai, what? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Get dressed."

"Why?"

"We're going to our room where you, my love, get to live your fantasy now because I've already had mind fulfilled by you."

"Let me guess, to have me in the bar room?" Kai put more force than intended into the kiss leaving Kenny to feel its crushing weight a little longer.

"Keep that up and you'll get what's coming to you." He said. "And no, my fantasy was fulfilled three days ago in your room."

"Oh."

"Less talk, more action."

A half an hour later saw Kai handcuffed to their bed with an eye mask on similar to that of a sleeping mask. Kenny kissed him gently from head to toe while teasing him with the tip of a pure white feather.

"You like?"

"Y-yes!" Kai screamed, but no one could hear him where they were. "Ke-Kenny, please…now… For Gods sake Kenny _please_!"

"Ah-ah-ah you mustn't be hasty. Great things take time and careful preparation, you know." Kenny swallowed Kai's member and suckled until it dripped the sweet, filling venom of passion into his mouth. Forcing himself not to get sick- it was his first time- he licked at the milky-white liquid. Kai pulled at the handcuffs, but it was useless to do so because the bed frame was so thick. Giving an agitated sigh of defeat he let Kenny have his way while he moaned and cried under the pressure of the enticing pleasure. Kenny lifted himself up onto his lover's swollen member and lowered himself gently. Kai's hips responded to the action and thrust into the other until he was buried to the hilt.

"Untie me, love." Kai said huskily.

"It doesn't work that way." Kenny breathed. "We're living _my_ fantasy remember?"

"Gods! At least let me see your face?"

"Nope, don't work that way either." Another thrust and Kai climaxed completely. Kenny's breath hitched in his throat as he too spilt his seed all over Kai's stomach.

"Now _that_ was great love making tactic." Kai said as Kenny removed the restrictions that were in place ad kissed him on the lips.

"I'll say." Kenny whispered. They fell asleep then wrapped in a sea of satin blankets and each others arms but not before Kai whispered I love you.


	6. Paint the Town

_**Paint the Town**_

_**I'm having fun with this chapter!

* * *

******__(Kai's POV)_

I leaned into the seat of the stretch limo as the driver pulled into the back alley behind The Dragon. It was Spencer's favorite night club and we had all been invited to join the Demolition Boys in a nighttime bash to celebrate the beginning of a new friendship with the Bladebreakers. Tyson was by no means suspicious of his newfound friends and decided that they all needed a night on the town before they left the wonders of Moscow behind when they went home to Japan. I begged to differ about that saying that I was fine at home all night by myself. But that was before Kenny told me that he, too, would be going out on this little 'party hearty' night. Now I sat there in the seat beside my secret lover and waited to be coaxed out of the limo and into the prestigious club.

"Come on, it won't be that bad." Tala urged lightly. I turned my head away- half expecting to see Kenny still beside me, but there was nothing except empty air. "Kenny was one of the first one's out. Just be lucky that Ian didn't pick the place because if he had we would be sitting in the Jazz bar just down the road listening to some dude on a stool recite Russian poetry." I shuddered. "Yeah, I know."

"What's so great about this place anyway?" I asked my redheaded friend as we entered through the side door. Upbeat J-pop music met my ears as it pounded out of eight sub-woofers and two huge base-woofers. My eye's lit with a dark and dangerous fire as I saw that there were four guys trying to engage into a fitting conversation with _my _lover by the bar area.

"It's a gay bar." Tala said trying to suppress a laugh.

"So I noticed." Now my anger showed that I wasn't going to go into 'I handle my enemies with mercy' mode any time soon. Kenny saw me as I weaved my way through the crowd toward him. I watched as he said something to the other men before meeting me halfway. The men sighed as my lithe lover tugged me into a sensuous kiss that was overflowing with passion and need. "Let's dance."

"I thought you'd never ask." Was his reply and we dirty danced to one of our favorite songs. "Aren't you curious?" he asked when we sat down for a drink; I had Russian Vodka while he had a Bloody Mary on the rocks.

"About?"

"Those men."

"Did you know that this was a gay bar?"

"Ian did mention something about an all-male bar where Spence liked to hang out." Kenny said as he sipped on his drink.

"If you get up or look away from your drink make sure you have it covered with a coaster first. You never know who's going to slip a date rape drug into it."

"My guess is that you are the only one here with that sort of access to those things."

"Damn statistics."

"Actually, blame it on my laptop."

"Damn Dizzy."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"What did you say to them when you came over to me?"

"I told them to keep their dicks in their pants because I was taken by the hottest guy in the house- which, aside from Tala, you are."

"You think that Tala's hot?"

"Sensuously so, my love."

"Threesome?"

"Keep dreaming. That body that you have belongs to me, myself, and I and vice versa. " I laughed at his possessiveness. A few moments later Rei and Max dropped their sweat-soaked forms into the seats beside us. Max's look told me everything I needed to know as to their whereabouts for the last hour so I didn't ask any questions. Well, Kenny did, I just sat there. Where Hil dragged Ty off to and for what was way beyond me but i pity him.

* * *

_**(Kenny's POV)**_

I walked into the club and it was like walking into guy haven. They were everywhere! Dancing on the tables, stripping, making out in the dark corners where no one could see them. Alright, the next time I see Ian I'm thrashing him for not telling me everything about this place. I walked over to the bar to wait for Kai and Tala to come in and suddenly, it's like I'm a guy-magnet. There were four of them asking me where I was from, who I was with, how did I get there, did I need a ride home. Then they wanted to buy me a _backload_ of drinks!

I watched as Kai came in wincing because of the loud music followed by an equally sexy Tala who was bobbing his head to the beat. I thought that I saw him looking at me from his position near the door, but I brushed it off as my imagination and turned to Gary as he asked me for a dance. I politely said no; his persistence was going to be the death of him someday. No sooner than I said no I noticed that Kai had that look of dissatisfaction on his face as he began to walk, steadily weaving his way through the crowd, in my direction.

As he neared the middle of the dance floor where I knew that none of the guys would see us, I told the guys at the bar that I was already taken. They sighed in usion as I left them standing there staring at me. I walked towards Kai and met him halfway with a passionate kiss on the lips beforewe began to dirty dance to our favorite lovemaking song 'Love Man' from the movie Dirty Dancing. Drool; Patrick Swazi is wicked hot in that one!

Afterwards we sat down to talk at a nearby table while we sipped on our drinks. I had a Bloody Mary on the rocks and he had a full glass of pure Russian Vodka. I thought back on my conversation at the bar- he did look a little uptight. Mostly tight. "Aren't you curious?" I asked him as I took another sip.

"About?" He asked playing dumb. _I_ knew he saw me with the guys at the bar.

"Those men."

"Did you know that this was a gay bar?" Kai asked suddenly changing the subject. I decided to play along with it.

"Ian did mention something about an all-male bar where Spence liked to hang out." I said as I sipped on my drink.

"If you get up or look away from your drink make sure you have it covered with a coaster first. You never know who's going to slip a date rape drug into it."

"My guess is that you are the only one here with that sort of access to those things."

"Damn statistics."

"Actually, blame it on my laptop."

"Damn Dizzy."

"You still didn't answer my question." He paused briefly then and I could see the smoldering looks he was throwing every other guy from under his thick eyelashes.

"What did you say to them when you came over to me?" He inquired finally.

"I told them to keep their dicks in their pants because I was taken by the hottest guy in the house- which, aside from Tala, you are."

"You think that Tala's hot?" My statement had caught him by complete surprise.

"Sensuously so, my love."

"Threesome?"

"Keep dreaming. That body that you have belongs to me, myself, and I and vice versa. " He laughed at my possessive attitude. A few moments later Rei and Max dropped their sweat-soaked forms into the seats beside us. Max's look told me everything I needed to know as to their whereabouts for the last hour and Rei was grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. Kai just sat there sipping his drink as I asked the question that needed no real answer.

"Did you two have much fun?" Max's face got redder.

"Yes." Rei answered truthfully. "I enjoyed every last nibble of excitement. You know, Kenny, you should really get a lover- it'll do some great good you know." I could have laughed in his face at that remark because Kai and I had decided not to tell the guys anything about our nightly escapades in bed so no one really knew.

"I'll think about it." Was all I could say to suppress my giggles of excitement as Kai's hands worked their magic under the table. Tyson and Hilary had left with Brian and Ian to go to the Jazzin' Jamboree down the road. But I wasn't about to tell this to the others. Poor, poor pitiful Ty-Ty! Ty-Ty is Hilary's nickname for her once upon an enemy turned boyfriend.

* * *

**_I don't know how I came up with this, but it was good! (Rim lowers scythe from DMQ's neck.) I think she's letting me live peeps. Until next time!_**


	7. Secret Unveiled

1_**Secret Unveiled**_

_**Kenny: I have a secret? That's new.**_

_**DMQ: No it's not. I'm telling Kai later that you have a huge Kenny glomps author**_

_**Kenny: He-he. Onward with the story already!**_

_(Kenny's POV)_

Three weeks have passed since the Bladebreakers left Russia and me my Russian Prince. Since then I have found sleeping alone to be quite uncomfortable and I now tend to stay up late reprogramming Dizzy or watching reruns of our childhood bey battles. I wonder if Kai knows or even knew about the little secret I held from him al this time. Oh well, only time will tell for sure if my suspicions are true or not. I let my body relax a little knowing that even if I am what I think I am my friend's will always be there to support me.

Prior to coming home, Kai told us that the team was going to be moving into his vastly large estate in Japan- it was going to be our home now where we could all live under one roof and not fight. It held seventeen large rooms, a fair sized dining hall, ten bathrooms, a Jacuzzi, two common rooms- one upstairs one down-, and a large underground training facility as well as several hidden passageways. Many of which Tyson used to play his childish tricks on Max and drive the already hyperactive teen into frenzy. We each also received 30,000 dollars from Kai to help us survive off until other forms of money could be found. Hilary used most of hers to stock up on the food supply- hey, we do live with a human garbage can- while Max and Rei used ten thousand each to pay off any and all outstanding debts any of us might have owed. We were pretty much settled in when I noticed that I didn't want any of the things that were offered to us; all I wanted was my lover to be by my side when I found out anything. Still don't know what I mean? Don't worry, you will soon.

Rei… I know that I can tell him anything and it won't leave the confidentiality of my bedroom. He's probably already guessed that I slept with Kai on our little visit to Russia so it'll be no surprise to him as to what's going on around here anymore. We've moved past 'expecting the unexpected' and into the 'that's not so strange around here' stage so nothing ever throws us for a loop anymore.

I finished typing on Dizzy and shut her off before I stuff her into my navy blue duffel bag that now carried twenty percent of my things. Things that I'll be needing after I leave them in the dead of the night. To be blunt- I ran away. Suddenly I don't want to talk about the things that are going to happen. Maybe God will answer my prayers and send me a guardian angel to watch over and protect me from all harm. But even that I now seriously doubt will happen.

"Kenny?" Rei's voice sounded muffled from the other side of my closed bedroom door. "Kenny, are you feeling alright?" The door opened slightly and a sliver of light streaked across my floor, but I remained hidden in the shadows. I opened my side table drawer and pulled out a pack of matches and proceeded to light the candle on the top of the table by my bed. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, just leave the light off- it hurts the eyes after sitting in the dark for so long."

"Why _are _you sitting in the dark?" Rei asked innocently. **_Oh, like he doesn't know! _**I thought crossly.

"Just thinking."

"About Kai?" Funny, I don't remember mentioning anything about Kai to him. I felt the lower bed move under his cat-like weight as he sat down.

"I'm not even going to ask about how you knew." I said and he chuckled. "Rei," it was time to get serious. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Uh, how big of a secret?"

"Pretty big."

"Shoot, I swear on Kalan's life that I won't say a word." Kalan was Mariah's newborn cub that we had just learned of upon our return to Japan.

"I love Kai with all my heart and soul. He's something to me that no one else can ever be. But I have a secret that is threatening my happiness with him in the long run." His smile faded. "Rei, when I was born the doctors said that I was an unusual child. I was a boy externally, but upon further medical analysis they found that I was a girl internally."

"Uh-oh."

"You said it. See, during our trip to Russia I slept with Kai several times and it was in this time frame that I became pregnant with his child. I've taken a test- several, in fact- but they all say the same thing. I'm going to have a baby- Kai's baby."

"What?" He practically yelled.

"Sh-h-h-h!" I hissed harshly causing him to fall onto the floor.

"Sorry. Just three questions."

"Fine, make it quick."

Rei took a deep breath. "Are you sure? When are you due? And can I go godfather?"

"Rei, four tests confirmed my suspicions. I'm not sure. And the answer to your last question is no simply because you're going to be it's uncle along with the rest of the gang." I paused. " OK, you can go godfather and Hilary can go godmother- when I have the baby and not before."

"Yay!" Gr-r-r-eat, just what I need. To be strangled to death by a hyper tiger. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

"'_Nothing_'? There's a surprise. Aren't you going to tell Kai that he's a daddy?"

"Think about that for a minute Rei, this is _Kai Hitwari _we're talking about not a niko-jin- no offence."

"None taken. You're right, of course, but if you don't tell him, I _will_ spill my guts."

"No you won't because then you risk not knowing your godchild."

"Damn. This is a no-win situation I take it?"

"Yup."

"Fine. I'll see you in the morning then?"

"Yeah, sure, but I might be late for breakfast though." He left me then to fend on my own devices. But I didn't see them the next morning. Shortly after Rei and the others were sound asleep I tip-toed down to the porch with my duffle and left without a sound. Upstairs on my bed was a note explaining everything and telling them not to try to find me but I'll be in touch sooner or later with an update. Soon, I would be boarding a bus to Sunshine Acres; the villa in Lilly River that my parents left to me when I was younger.

_(Kai's POV)_

No word for the past three weeks from my lover had me worried. Lately I would plunge into dreams of pleasure filled fantasies and forget all the bad things that ever happened. Almost, that is. Then it happened.

At about three thirty in the early morning hours of September ninth, I was faced with a nightmare turned reality. Tala called and I could tell that he was on the verge of tears or something close to it.

"Hello?" I asked as I picked up the phone. "This better be a good excuse for waking me from the most incredible dream, Tala, or I'm going to decapitate that extra large something between your legs."

"Ian's in the hospital."

"What? What happened? How long ago? Is he going to be alright?"

"Whoa! Slow down. Apparently his heart stopped during a bey battle with Spencer and he collapsed. That was roughly about an hour ago. Before that he was fine until he went to pull his ripcord and…he… he just toppled over as Brian put it." Tala said in a rush of words as we spoke. "Kai, the doctors aren't releasing any information on his current condition. Damn it- I'm going to hate myself later for saying this, but I'm scared, Kai."

"I'm on my way."

"We're at the hospital now; I just wanted to let you know about this."

"How are the others?" I asked as I pulled on a pair of loose gray pants and a white T-shirt.

"You know how pale Bry usually is? Well multiply that by ten for all of us." There was a pause. "How are you getting here?"

"I'll take the Jag. Just be waiting for me." Kenny forgotten for the moment, I hauled my leather duster off the chair in the corner and bolted down to the garage to retrieve my favorite vehicle. "Please don't die, Ian, you're too young for that yet." I pleaded out loud as the icy Russian rain pelted down on the city of Moscow. Sometimes I swear that the Gods mock me.


	8. Tracking the Missing

_**Tracking the Missing**_

* * *

**_Kai's_ _POV_**

Kenny had disappeared. Where to and why were the two things that Rei and the others were not telling me- then again, what's saying that they knew where he went? His parents had died two years ago in a car accident, he had told me, and in their passing they had left their country house to him. I was hurt when he didn't have the courtesy to call me to talk about the predicament Rei said he'd been trying to stature a way out of. I would have helped him get over it and we would still be together instead of me making hysterical phone calls to various family members and asking if they knew his whereabouts. Sorry to say, no one did.

It was like the worship of my life had just vanished off the face of the Earth and didn't look back. Anxious and upset, I turned my jet black 2000 Jaguar homeward through the pelting ice-rain that usually covered most of Moscow. I was careful to drive safely. The main reason being the fact that I wanted to be alive if I- or any of the others for that matter- ever found him. I wanted to hold him in my arms and serenade his supple form with kiss after succulent kiss until he begged me to take him to bed. The room that we had slept in during his stay in Russia was untouched by any of the maids. It was the way I wanted it to be. This way, if I got lonely or had another one of my recurring nightmares, all I would have to do is slide under the dark satin covers and breathe in his oh-so desirable scent of lavender and vanilla. Yes, it still lingered there, sheltered within the pillows and the mattress, seeped into every single fold of the silken sheets and the satin covers, gyrating under the pillowcase and into each and every little feather. This was my only comfort. The only thing that was keeping my sanity into place.

Well, that and the fact that Ian was still pretty much confined to bed for the next three months or so. That was something I couldn't change though- doctors instructions. Was this something that Brian or the others liked? Lets just say that they have quite the time pleasing each other in the form of a foursome. Yup, they've stooped to a whole new level. Tala, that Hellion, had the nerve to waltz up to my face and ask me if I wanted to join in one day while I was at the Abbey checking on my youngest comrade from the Demolition Boys. So far, I've only been able to refuse to go along with his incessant behavior because of my undying devotion for my missing aficionado.

Sometimes, it's like a tidal wave of rage sweeps over me and I can't be in command of how I act or the things that I say. I never mean to be so vindictive, but just the thought of having lost my one true love sends me over the edge. I was so rage-swept one day that I broke everything I got my hands on. Why, I wanted to know, was it that Kenny had such a strong grasp on me and I was unable to get from under his presence?

* * *

_**Kenny's POV**_

There I sat, looking out over the gently sloping lush knolls of this phenomenal land that my parents passed on to me. Softly, I sang an ancient lullaby to the little miracle budding progressively inside of my abdomen. I was talented- as Rei put it- and this was just another one of my gifts that no one would know about until I was ready to tell them. Of course, only two people knew that this was happening to me and that was and Rei and myself.

The light wind ghosted across the valley that my summer home overlooked. I sighed as I stared into the half empty glass mug of black coffee only to have a teary-eyed mirror image gaze back at me. Yes, I know I shouldn't be drinking coffee- in fact, I shouldn't be doing _this_ on my own, but it's something I _need_ to do. I already have a name for the infant selected out of my book of Russian Names that Brian had bought me while we were there. He wasn't lying when he said that I would someday want to use that book for something or another. I think he knew that this was going to happen.

Deep in the pit of my stomach, in those dark recesses of my soul, I feel like there's something missing from my life and I can't have it ever again. Oh, wait, that pain in my stomach is just from hunger. But the pain in my heart can only be healed by a certain slate haired someone who will never get the chance to welcome his own flesh and blood into the great big world.

The name of the infant is going to be Isabella if it's a girl- which I sincerely doubt- and Amadeo if the child is a boy. I should call it Kai if it's a boy, but what would I tell **_him_** when he finds me? I know he'll stop at nothing to do so- and no doubt Tala and the others are going to be in on it as well. In a year the rest of the Bladebreakers will know. Right now though I was about to receive some visitors…

_Three days later…_

Lupinex smiled up at Cenotaph as the lumbering mummy grinned sheepishly. They had caught the scent of a certain someone- namely me- and wanted to know if there was a possibility of them staying with me through my little dilemma. I said yes, but on the one condition that they didn't try to eat me or the baby when it was born.

"Don't worry your 'ead over it, Lad." The werewolf said with a laugh after hearing my conditions. "If we were goin' ta eat ya, ah would 'ave brought some of my favorite hot sauce."

"Shut it, Lupin, you're making him nervous." Sanquinex growled from his perch on the porch swing. "Stupid Aussie."

"'Ey! Who you callin' stupid? I ain't the one that's afraid of the sun." Suddenly, the silvery-haired man was picked off his feet by the massive mummy.

"Sanquinex and I shall shelter you from their infantile behavior, Kenneth. Do not be bothered about your infant none. You are protected under our care." I couldn't help but smile at the older men who were now offering to look after the very person they wanted to execute so many years ago. Then again, an infant's life _was_ at steak here. Maybe having them around won't be so bad after all. I mean, hey I did say that I shouldn't be doing this alone, right? Right. Now where was I? Oh yes, under their 'care' as Cenotaph called it I was not allowed to do anything but surf the net, sleep, eat and use the bathroom.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and soon it was time for my little Amadeo to be welcomed into the world by the five of us. I had asked Sanquinex to use his power of telekinesis to check the gender of the baby. I allowed Zomb to drug me full of local anesthetic medications and Sanquinex to perform the extraction of the child from my abdomen. I know, not a very smart thing to do, but then again these were the men who had helped, protected, and took care of me for the past eight months. I owed them this much.

A day and a half later, I woke from my drug-induced slumber only to have Cenotaph place my Little Miracle into my arms and I cried. He had dark- and I do mean dark- brown hair with little streaks of navy blue running right through it in wildly misplaced areas. His eyes were startlingly blue with little pale red specks dotted throughout his adorable orbs.

"The picture perfect image of both his parents." Zomb said absently. And I realized then that this was going to be the beginning of a lot of questions and very few answers.

Two and a half months later, they left me to my own devices. I was well enough to get up and do everything I needed to on my own now and they trusted me to keep into contact with them to let them know how Amadeo and I were doing. Each of them had left me with their e-mail addresses and mail addresses so that I could talk to them whenever I wanted to. Funny, through everything I'd been through with them around, the trust factor never seemed to fade and I think that that was how it was supposed to be for me. Heck, they didn't even ask for anything in return except if they could help with the birth.

_Three years later…_

_**Kai's POV**_

I was just about ready to give up on finding Kenny ever again and sat lounging in my desk when my personal phone suddenly rang out in shrill beats. I jumped to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kai. How are you?"

"Lupinex." I growled. "How did you get this number?"

"Ah, ah don't need ta answer to you, Russian. I'm calling because of your missing love."

"What? Where is he? If any of you Dark Bladers have laid a hand on him in any way, shape or form I'll slaughter the lot of you!"

"Clam down, Kai," another voice said. So the bastard had be on speaker, did he? "Kenneth is very much safe. We know where he is, but we want something in return for this information we're about to reveal."

"Have you hurt him?"

"Iie, we have not. In fact, we were lucky enough to have come across him and were accepted as friends in his home where we helped him through a very…important predicament he was placed into."

"How long ago was this?" I asked. They had gone and pulled me into their little spider's web of conspiracy.

"Three, maybe four years ago." All this time and _they_ knew where he was yet none of them had the gall to let _me_ know? "And, no, there is no conspiracy involved. You see we are just concerned friends who have not heard from him in quite some time and were wondering if you had."

"I have not."

"That's that then. No one has heard a breath from him in three years. I don't rightly know if the Bladebreakers have, though. They might have been in contact with him, but I cannot get a connection from either of them. Might you know where they are?"

"Still in Japan, as far as I know." I could somehow tell from their voices that they were in fact telling me the truth about their meeting with Kenny four years ago. "Alright, name your price."

"Keep your temper in check or we'll finish you off for him."

"That's it?"

"Oh yeh, we'll take a few thousand dollars for snitchin' on 'im. That should compensate for the funeral arrangements." Lupinex said lightly. I heard a thump on the other line and smirked.

"Don't listen to him. He's just pissed that I'm the one who's worried enough to actually call in on him whereas Lupin didn't want to loose Kenneth's trust." The vampire said swiftly.

"Still, I will wire you a few thou. Oh say, eight, which would make a total of two thou each."

"Really, Kai, you don't have to." Sanquinex argued. Yet, I continued after Lupinex's 'yes he does' from the background.

"You're probably stuck in some slummy part of a sub-urban town and I just won't have friends of Kenny's living that way."

"Well, when you put it that way, I suppose that we could use the money. Send it through my bank account: 123- 76859. I'm sure that it's enough information to allow you to track us right?"

"Don't _you_ have _me_ figured out?" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, well, Kenny lives in Sunshine Acres, in a villa in a place called Lilly River. Please, Kai, tell him that we're sorry?"

"When I find him I'll be sure to tell him who to terminate."

"**KAI!"** the four of them yelled.

"I was _joking_! I'll be sure to tell him. I promise."

* * *

_**Well, this one's finished and the chapter after this one should be up by next Saturday or Monday. Hopefully, Rim's a happy camper. **_

_**Lupinex: 'Ey, why are we in it?**_

_**Dragon Heart: Oh, don't you worry, it's only for this chapter. **_

**_DMQ:_** **_Dragon, no eating the guests!_**

_**Lupin: E- eatin'? **_

_**(Dragon Heart sulks in a corner)**_


	9. My Deja vu

_**My Déjà vu

* * *

**_

_**From the personal diary of Kenny Shinoda**_

_Date: May 7th _

_Always late._

_Always._

_I don't know why Amadeo has Tyson's way for lingering on the roads when we needed those ingredients for supper that night. Something must have gone wrong on his way back. _

_Ho! There I go again. Being the 'mother hen' Max said I would be after all these years. _

_Oh well, I blame it on the Beyblade magazines that are always on sale down there at the general store on Hillcrest. Truly, though, what in the world is keeping that boy?

* * *

_

_**Normal POV

* * *

**_

Down the thoroughfare from the 403 Highway and just below the Sunshine Acres Valley lay a insignificant little town. Well, not really a town- it was more of a village settlement than anything. Crystal clear waters flowed down off a thousand year-old mountain and into the ever-flowing river where children of all ages either swam in its depths or fished off the tall banks for the speckled salmon. The Village of Lilly River it was called and it lived up to its name in all retrospect because of the tiny flowers that lined the river banks so magnificently in the summer.

The Village itself consisted of several houses and a few family villas that were used in the summertime as a means of escape from the pollution and noise of the larger settlements. Everyone knew everyone else and they were always on a first name basis no matter who you were. The children addressed the adults accordingly and were always kind to one another. In some ways, it was a Utopia on Earth. And in other ways it was a way of life year 'round.

One child in particular was secretly born to a young man there in Lilly River. In a house that sat nestled in a little hidden valley between three rolling hills of deep-sea green. The grass was soft to the touch and was perfect for having late summer picnics or just to run around and burn off extra energy before bedtime. The house he was born in was surrounded by a three foot wall of stone that served as a fence. The yard was kept neatly cut and raked holding only a few not-so-necessary toys for the young boy to play with.

The house itself was a two story, three bedroom villa with white outside walls and blue trim. Inside one could see that the walls were a cream color, decorated with simple pictures and pressed flowers that were kept in inside hardwood frames which had been custom made by the wood smith who lived just down the road. The bedrooms were all pretty much the same- simply decorated with four poster beds and birch wood dressers. Built-in closets were kept out of sight by sliding, mirrored doors and the windows were traditionally done set in 17th century styles and covered with light gray curtains. The living room was set for a family of three with its end tables and its short, yet comfortable sofa as well as the reclining arm chair where attention was placed firmly on the gray stone fireplace that had been cleaned out until winter came again. A small porch was built just off of this room where a person could hang their coat on one of the many pegs that protruded from the wall and place their shoes on the wooden rack.

The back yard held an old, but physically strong cherry tree where- from the highest branch- hung a rope swing with its thick, flat wood seat; the grass on the ground below was worn into dirt after years of child's play. The kitchen window looked out over this display so that any parent could watch their child play. Yes, for someone who had lived there his whole life, it was Utopia.

* * *

"Amadeo, my young friend." The general store manager boasted as a young four year old gingerly stepped up to the counter and laid a note and twenty dollars on the plexi-glass surface. "Ah, your Papa sent a note this time, how very thoughtful of him. Well, I'll get what you need and you can grab a newspaper on your way out."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you." The child nodded respectively. His blue-black hair tossing lightly as he did. "How's Mrs. Richards this afternoon? Alexa told me she was sick yesterday. I would have been down to see her, but Papa needed my help with the housework."

"She's feeling better today. It was a bout of the common flu, that's all." The shopkeeper laughed lightheartedly. "If only there were kids like you in the cities we'd have a real Utopia on Earth then."

"I guess so." The boy replied. "But then, if everyone were like me the world would be a pretty boring place."

"Yes, you're right about that." The old man said with a smile and a sigh. "People do need their individualism, don't they?"

The boy grinned. "That they do, Mr. Richards. That they do." The little boy picked up his bag of things and placed them into his red and blue wagon by his feet. Grabbing a newspaper on his way out, he stumbled on a loose nail. Unable to catch himself, he braced his body for the fall that never came.

Kai Hitwari had been watching the little boy with intent crimson eyes hidden behind his designer sunglasses. He carefully took in how the boy spoke and that subtle way that he carried himself as he lifted the bag of groceries into the wagon. He watched as the boy stumbled and nearly fell… of course, the child never hit the floor. Kai's arms encircled the little boy's waist and caught him mid-fall. Amadeo, the old man had called him, tossed his confused little head to the side. Suddenly, it was as if Kai was looking into the alluring sapphire eyes of his long-lost lover. He blinked back the swell of tears that threatened to pour out over his cheeks as he helped the boy get to his feet.

"Are you alright, little one?"

"Yes, thank you very much, Sir." Amadeo replied with a smile. "You…you're not from around here are you?"

"No, I'm from Moscow, Russia." Kai replied. "Do you know you're way around here very well?"

"Yes, I do. I'm on my way home there now, but you are welcomed to come with me." This was Kai's chance to see if his suspicions were correct about the boy. "Papa doesn't usually like it when I bring visitors home with me, but you're new and I'm sure he won't mind." Kai, for just a moment in time, was tempted to ask the boy if his father's name was Kenny Shinoda, but he decided against it as they began to walk towards the northern end of the Village.

"So, Amadeo is it?" Kai said hoping to start some sort of conversation with the child. After all, if he played his cards correctly, he might just find what he was looking for. And Sanquinix did say that the place that Kenny was living was called Lilly River- although it took some time to actually find it for himself.

"Yes, that's my name." There was a short pause before: "What's your name?"

"My name? Oh, you can just call me Kai." _How in the world do the adults around here get the kids to be so damned polite?_ Thought the slate haired man as they continued down the dirt road. "Do you know a lot of people around here?"

"You're asking all the wrong questions, _Kai_." Amadeo said suddenly. Kai gasped at the drastic change of events and stopped in his tracks. "You think that I'm just another kid from around here, but you're wrong. I'm not. Papa told me all about you. He told me about the way that you loved him." Amadeo chanced a glance up at the older man and sighed. "I have alot of explaining to do, don't I?" Kai said nothing. There was nothing he **_could _**say to the young boy as they continued to walk towards the house at the end of the lane. "To start off with I knew who you were before you spoke to me and I'm not too fond of the way that Papa will react to seeing you again so you better not screw this up."

Kai was shocked for a moment. "Amadeo, how old _are_ you?"

"Four, but I'm smarter than I look. Papa teaches me anything he knows about everything. Soon, though, all of your answers you came here for will be out in the open and you'll leave again- just like he said you would."

"Just like _who_ said I would?" Amadeo's manners seemed to fall back into place as he gave a toss of his blue-brown hair. His sapphire eyes dotted with crimson caught the glow of the sun as he looked up at Kai for what might be the last time ever. Bouncing through the front gate, the littel boy slyly stole another glance over his shoulder.

"Like I said, do _not_ screw this up." _Funny_, Kai thought as he followed the boy. _He's only four with the mind of a fourteen year old. Actually, in a strange sort of way, he kind of reminds me of...me. _The slate haired man frowned at the house with its near empty yard and stone fence. The white and blue trim looked as if it might be mocking him, calling to him softly in small whispers of 'Come find me' and 'I'm here. You've come this far, what's stopping you now?'.

_"No_, I specifically told you _not_ to bring anyone here this week, Amadeo." The all-too-familiar sound of Kenny's sweet voice reached Kai's ears through the open door as the brown haired man scolded the young child for bring yet another unwelcomed visitor to the house. Kai laughed as Amadeo squealed in a high pitch voice: "PAPA!". There was a clatter of pots and pans and more squeals- this time of laughter. "Now look what you've done!"

"It's only a cake." Came the reply. "Well, it's an upsidedown cake now, but at least I'll get to eat the icing last like I always do." Kai laughed again as he took in the contents of the yard. A small titanium beydish was laid to one side where someone could practice to their hearts content. On the other side of the yard, half hidden by a well-kept mass of red and white rose bushes surrounded by lillies as well as little blue bell flowers, was a pathway that led to the back of the house.

"Runt," Kenny said softly. "Go get you're friend."

"Yes!" Amadeo triumpantly cried as he ran back to where he left Kai standing in the front yard. "Amadeo: two; Papa: neyt." Kai stared down at the child as he tugged at the sleve of his designer jacket. _Did he just speak perfectly clear Russian? _He walked up to the door and took off his shoes as he entered the villa. From the kicthen floated the strong scent of cinnamon rolls and freshly baked French Vanilla cake. Kai's stomach growled impatiently at him where the last thing he ate was a meal of bacon and eggs with toast and coffee at the Quinton Hotel in Sunshine Valley. He looked at the grandfather clock in the living room and saw that it was 4:15 p.m. Supper time, to most people. "You can find some place to sit if you want. I meant what I said earlier, Kai."

"You're a handful, aren't you?" Kai asked seriously.

"Only when it comes to the person I care the most for in the entire world."

"Good," Kai replied. "I enjoy a challenge."

"That's nice, 'cause I enjoy _being_ a challenge."

"Amadeo, be nice." Kenny said as he walked into the spacious living room. "And suppers on the table." Kenny shot Kai a wayward look. "Will you be staying for supper tonight, Kai? We're celebrating Deo's fourth birthday so there'll be plenty of-ahem- upsidedown cake for desert." Amadeo blushed slightly.

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault _you_ had the cake pan so close to the edge of the counter." The small boy argued.

"_You're_ lucky it didn't fall on the floor." Kenny shot back. "Elsewise, we wouldn't be having cake at all. Now, go wash up- both of you."

"Yes, Papa." Amadeo made a mad dash for the stairs and was closely followed by Kai who didn't want to know how angry Kenny could really get. When he found the boy in the bathroom he asked:

"He always like that?"

"No, only once a year. You see, today is my birthday and I usually don't have to do anything but train or read, but this year he decides to send me on an errand to the general store." Pause. "Have you figured out where I get my attitude from yet?" Kai shook his head 'no'. "Oh well, you will soon." _That kid is_ full _of surprises. _Kai thought as he dried his hands in the towel that Amadeo handed to him.

That night, supper was filled with silence as the three males sat down to eat. Kai looked up half way through his piece of cake and grinned at Amadeo as the boy dug into the huge slab of cake. Suddenly, the whole kitchen shook with laughter as Kenny reached over and pushed the boy's head into the sweet tasting treat.

"Hey! No fair, you said you wouldn't do that this year."

"You can't believe everything you hear, Kid." Kai retorted softly.

"Yes, that's true." Kenny agreed. Then, Kai's face met with a spoonful of chocolate cream icing as he laughed at the four year olds misfortune. "And so is the fact that everything- including fun- doesn't always exclude you.

"Why, you…" Kai growled playfully at Kenny as the brunette smirked smugly.

"Hey, Kai, do you like fast food?" Amadeo asked slyly.

"Yes, why?"

"ORDERS UP!" The boy cried as he flung what was left of his cake at the slate haired man.

"Ah-h-h!"

Kai looked out over the land as he sat on the porch swing and thought back on the last few years of his search. If it hadn't been for the Dark Bladers, if it hadn't been for Max's apparent screw up in Japan, if only Kai had never let him go back to Tokyo; there were so many things that he could have done to stop the love of his life from leaving that day five years ago and then disappear.

"What are you thinking about?"

Kai jumped as Kenny's voice filled the warm summer air. "In bed, is he?"

"Yes." Kenny replied. "Do you like this place?"

"It is quiet and a good ways to walk."

"Yeah, it takes twenty minutes to get from Sunshine Valley to the village and then ten more to reach the house here." Kenny sighed. "Kai, how did you find me?"

"It took four long years to find this place alone. Sometimes along the way I thought I'd never see you again or hear your sweet voice." _Kai…_ Kenny's thought's trailed as the older man embraced him and planted a firm, but loving kiss on the brunette's mouth.

"Stay the night, we'll talk in the morning about the reason I had for running off like that."

"Will you be there when I wake?" Kai asked sadly. "Or will I have to hunt you down again?"

Kenny turned his head to gaze at the stars. "No, no more running. I'll be there; I promise."

_**Is everyone happy at this turnout? I hope so 'cause I'm not rewriting it!**_


	10. My Deja vu: Truths Untold

_**My Déjà Vu – Truths Untold**_

* * *

Amadeo woke the next morning to the sound of silence. After tying back his hair and putting the finishing touches on his room and clothes he went downstairs to get himself some breakfast. Somehow he knew that his papa was not going to be waiting for him in the kitchen and it had something to do with that man called Kai. Kai Hitwari he had said his name was. But that was also the name of the man his papa had loved in the past. It was the name that he'd heard his worrisome parent moan over and over in his sleep at night as tears poured from the eyes that somehow seemed to be always smiling during the day. Amadeo had once swore to protect his beloved papa from that man if he should ever try to bring him pain or suffering again.

"Yet, all Papa did was smile at him last night." Said the boy as he buttered his ginger toast and put it on the table with his cereal and orange juice. "I'm so confused about this. What's going on around here anyway? I'll bet he's here to take us away from Lilly River." Amadeo shoved a spoonful of Coco-Puffs into his mouth, not noticing that Kai had been watching his every move with careful, calculating eyes. Dark sapphire eyes glowered at the shadows. "I know you're there; you might as well come out now."

Kai took a step back. Surprise had taken him off his guard. Who had trained this kid? Did he go to school in an abbey somewhere? Replacing his mask, the slate haired man stepped out into the kitchen and sat down next to the little boy. "How did you know I was there?"

"I…", Amadeo started to stutter out the words of his explanation. "I don't know. I guess I've always been able to do that."

"Huh, you know something, Amadeo? You remind me of someone." Kai started to get up, but the four year old beat him to it.

"Coffee or tea?" He asked as he got a cup down from the cupboard. "Don't worry; I know what I'm doing."

"I can see that." Kai mused as the boy proved his independence to him by making the mug of steaming coffee. "Coffee- if you don't mind."

"Nope, not at all. Who _do_ I remind you of, Kai?"

"Me, back when I was your age." Kai said, a tinge of emptiness at the lost years of his childhood filled his voice with pain. The child grinned impishly.

"Thought so."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kai asked as he narrowed his eyes. He had a sneaking suspicion that the child in front of him was going to be more of a shadow than a help during the next few days.

"Oh, you'll see. Like I said yesterday, it won't be long now before that truth is in the open. But if you hurt **MY** Papa, I **_will_** hurt you."

"Pest." Kai grumbled.

"Only to you," Amadeo thought over his words for a moment. "Correction: to you and to Tyson- Sama."

"You like to bug him too?"

"Sure, have you ever seen the way that his face gets all puffy and he holds his breath when he's mad? It's hilarious!" Amadeo cackled softly and Kai relished in the memory of when he would do the same just to get a reaction from his blunette friend.

"Yeah, I know; I used to do the same." The child's features changed and his eyes grew serious.

"I know, Papa told me that too. Oh, well, it's seven thirty- time to do some training." He chirped as he bounded out the door and into the front yard. Kai took a sip of his coffee, but spit it out just as fast.

"Damn little brat! He put hot sauce in my coffee." Kai growled loudly as he heard the small boy laughing from the yard. "So, he wants to play, does he?"

"KAI! COME ON! I'M OUT HERE, COME PLAY WITH ME!" Amadeo yelled out to the slate haired man. Kai's muscles rippled slightly from under his dark gray top. Deep crimson eyes narrowed into slits as he darted for the door to the porch and ran after his target.

"Oh, I'll play alright. But this is **war.**" Soon enough, they were chasing each other around the large meadow laughing loudly as Kai tackled the tawny child onto the soft grass.

Amadeo's smile reached his eyes as the older man tickled him silly. Slyly, the boy poked his playful assailant in the abdomen to see what would happen. He giggled harder as Kai's laugh turned into a high-pitched squeal. "Wait… t-till… I tell PAPA! You scream like a woman!" He breathed through his giggles. Kai's eyes widened dramatically.

"You wouldn't." He threatened absently.

"Would too." Amadeo said as the tears caused by his consistent laughter poured from his eyes. "And you can't stop me!"

* * *

Down below, sitting on the porch swing, sat Kenny; a cup of herbal strawberry tea in his hand as he reminisced over the past four years. Would Kai believe in his story? He didn't know, but he did know that he needed to give a certain team a call. He laughed as he watched Kai tackle his little boy to the ground and tickle him before the child retaliated and poked his attacker in the gut. Getting up from his seat, he went inside and picked up the phone. One, two, three rings echoed from the other line before a very sleepy vampire answered.

"Hello, Sanquinex." Kenny said in a placid voice. There was a loud thud as the vampire more than likely tumbled out of bed and onto the floor.

"AH! Uh, Kenneth, how are you."

"I'm fine. You're probably wondering why I'm calling, ne?"

"Uhg, no, I know why you're calling." Replied the now fully awake vampire. "I told Kai where you were because I was worried about you and the little one. How is he?"

"Outside; having a ball with a man who does not yet know that he's a father."

"Oh, really?" Lupinex asked from the other line.

"Lupin, get off the line or I'm going to fly over there and kill you with my bare hands." Kenny threatened lightly. The werewolf gulped and replaced the receiver, but not before saying something that sounded like "I pity the poor child. Just look who his parents are."

"I will kill him, San, and you know it, don't you."

"Don't worry, I'll straighten him out fast enough."

"Thank you." Kenny said out of the blue. "For everything."

"You are solemnly welcomed, my friend. I shall tell the others you called as well. Fare well."

"Bye." The line went dead as Kenny hung up the mobile phone. "How much have you heard?"

"Everything from 'a man who doesn't know he's a father'." Kai replied as he sat down. "Tell me the truth, Kenny. He- Amadeo- he's so cryptic about it. Please, I need to know."

"It- you might not _believe_ me. You'll leave and I'll _never_ see you again." Kenny said as he tried to walk past him.

"Try me." Kai whispered gruffly into his lover's ear as he pulled him into the vice-like embrace of his arms. "You'll never know until you do."

"Amadeo's your son." The brunette sighed disconsolately.

"That explains it then." Kai replied sardonically not releasing his grasp. "The way that he just knows when there's someone around. Those looks he gives me when I'm around you; it's like he's about to run me through with whatever weapon he can find."

"You noticed?"

"Hey, think about that for a moment and reflect on who I grew up with."

"Yeah, I suppose your right."

"But I do need an explanation as to how he's my son, Kenny. And I expect the total story, not bits and pieces." Kenny laughed lightly, his shoulders quivering with the simple movement. Worry creased Kai's forehead as his eyebrows crumpled together in a 'V'. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, sit down and I'll tell you everything."

"The truth?"

"Of course." Kenny stated with a slight smile. "You see, when I was born, I was a boy on the outside and a girl on the inside. This was an extraordinary predicament, but in the end I was raised up to be the boy that you met in the warehouse so long ago when you and Tyson battled for the second time."

"You had _me_ at hello."

"I know. When we were in Russia, we slept together several times. That was when Deo was conceived. When I found out I got frightened and came here where no one knew about him until he was born."

"So how do the Dark Bladers fit into all this?"

"They were here for the six months before he was born and helped me get through it and the initial birth. They, of course, were the only one's who knew back then and they left a month after to go back to their own residence."

"He's like me in so many ways it's believable that he truly is my son. You know, though, the others are going to want solid proof of these facts that you just told me."

"Yes, I do know that. But, just so you know, he's more like you than you'll ever know."

"What are you implying?"

"His blading methods- it's like he can duplicate you move for move."

"He blades? Does he have a bitbeast?"

"Yes; somehow the day after he was born, Dizzy found a way out of the laptop and into a beyblade. He uses her stag-mode every occasion he can and I don't think he's going to stop blading unless you find a way for him to discontinue."

"It's in his blood. After all, his parents are two of the world's greatest beyblade champions."

* * *

**_Well, this is part two. I hope you enjoyed it because there are only two more chapters to go._**


	11. A New Life

A New Life 

Kai shifted uneasily in his seat as they waited for the results of the DNA test at the Bladebreakers' mansion. Amadeo squealed excitedly at seeing the building again and took off for Tyson's room the second he had heard that the blue haired man was still sleeping. From there, Kami only knew what was going through the head of the four-year-old mastermind of pranks. The phone rang shrilly and Kai jumped to answer it.

"Hello?" Kai's features were set in a tense mask of worry. "Speaking. Oh? And what's the verdict on the tests? I see; well, thank you for your assistance, Doctor. Good-bye."

"KENNY!" Tyson's scream shook the house and Amadeo bolted into the room only to escape through the double doors of the patio and into the wood shed. "Kenny, I am NOT happy about this." Kenny sighed in exasperation as the third oldest of the group entered from the stairwell. Kai, Max and Rei had to stifle their laughter as they saw what had become of the man. Bright orange paint covered the bluenette from head to toe and there were two plastic horns sticking out of his head making him look hilariously like a demon.

"You had better learn to control that Mini Kai of Terror, Ken, or else _I'm_ taking him over my knee and giving him a good strapping."

"You will do no such thing to my _son_, Granger." Kai growled causing the other to tense up and back off toward the living room area where Hilary burst into gales of laughter.

"Well, it looks like you still have plenty of control over my little brother." A new voice said as Hero stepped from the shadows of the hallway. "Amadeo will do anything to get him going and so far everything seems to be working his way."

"How so, Hero?" Kai asked; his brows crinkled together in a dark "V".

"You see, the main reason why the boy does the things that he does is to get Tyson and others he's tricked into training with him so that he'll get stronger. His antics will always lead to some form of training whether it be mental, physical, or even physiological."

"And to think I was wondering where it came from." Max said with a sigh as he ran a hand through his blond spikes. Rei leaned against him lazily. "When we heard Kenny say that he was your son we were a little… abstract-minded and didn't believe him right away."

"And now do you believe me?" Kenny asked triumphantly. He crossed his arms and waited for the answer that the blond would give.

"Yes, because now all the pieces fit." Max replied. "But, exactly where will you all be living now that you've left Lilly River Village?"

"Russia." Kai said bluntly. "He needs to learn about the other side of his family and that's the place he needs to go to teach him."

Kenny nodded. "We were thinking of sending him to school at the Demolition Abbey seeing as the guys there have turned it into a boarding slash public school."

"So, we're going to Russia?" A little voice asked from the doorstep. "And I'll go to a big school and learn a lot more than I know now?" Kai turned around to face his new-found son. Amadeo's eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "But what about vacations? Will we come back here to visit?"

Kai motioned for the boy to step forward taking the sobbing child into his arms to sooth him. "Of course we'll come back. You can even come here on every vacation just to anguish Tyson to death if you please."

"It's true then? You're really my father?" Kai nodded. "In that case, can I call you 'daddy'?"

"You know, I think I'd like that." Kai said giving the child a squeeze and ignoring the looks that the others were giving him. Never before had Kai been so open with his emotions like this. Maybe Amadeo was blessing after all. Tyson fumed, Kai showered that little Devil with unscathed love and affection yet there was no frigging pity for him.

"Where's **_MY_** pittance?" He said with a heavy-hearted sigh. "That little demon damages my ego and I don't get anything."

Amadeo smirked. "Don't worry, Uncle Tyson, I'll be back this summer. And I'm going to have a whole new bag of tricks to play on the lot of you." Tyson paled from under the orange paint he was trying to scrub off his face.

"You're kidding, ne?"

"Uh-hu," said the little boy as he took something from his back pocket. "Here, you missed a spot on your nose, Uncle." Kai lifted the boy up so that he could rub the handkerchief onto Tyson's nose. Soon, the blue haired man was sneezing like crazy and Kai put the child down with a curious look.

"Sneezing powder." He explained. "I got it from Alexa before we left Lilly River."

"Why you- HACHOO- little- HACHOO- **_BRAT_**!" Amadeo squealed before bolting outside. Kenny watched in amusement.

"Listen." He said to the others as the mini Kai of terror ran around the pool. "Five, four, three, two, on: and there he goes." Suddenly, a loud splash echoed into the house as Tyson went flying into the pool after tripping over one of the many lawn chairs. "I can't wait to introduce him to Tala and the others."

"Me neither," Kai replied.

"Nyet Tala, you are _not_ pinching his cheeks." Kai said darkly as Amadeo's eyes slowly slid open to reveal the color of his eyes. "Oh, so you're finally awake? Did you sleep well?" He asked his son, but the boy didn't answer because he was too busy glaring into a certain lavender haired man's face. Suddenly, one small foot struck forward and landed a square kick to the side of Brian's head. Kai laughed.

"Yup, he's definitely Hitwari's kid." Brian commented as he nursed the side of his face. Kenny watched in amusement as the lithe boy calmly cover his tracks with a yawn. Looking up into the four new faces the boy sat up to survey the room he was in. "Did he sleep the whole way here?" Quietly, Amadeo leaped off the couch and onto the Prussian carpet of the common room.

"Yes," Kenny answered. "Once he found out that he wasn't aloud to beyblade on the plane he decided to fall asleep after defeating his father in a game of chess." Amadeo ran up to his father and held out his arms as Kai picked him up. "Don't you spoil him, Kai."

"I know." The slate haired man listened as his son began to whisper a chant into his ears. It was something that Amadeo had said to him when they reached Japan as well: "Capture hearts; destroy egos? I wonder what I should do.". "If you really want to know, Deo, I'd like it if you behaved yourself while you are here."

"OK, I will." Came the louder reply.

"What did he say?" Tala asked, confusion laced his voice and eyes.

"He wanted to know if he could damage your egos and I told him no. Besides, didn't you go into overkill in Japan?"

"In Japan? Oh, that was only minor damage, Daddy."

"What'd he do so wrong in Japan?" Ian asked as he got a drink of water for the little boy. "Here you go, cutie."

"Spasee'ba." Amadeo replied in Russian causing the lithe teacher to fall on his backside. "What's the matter?"

"Amadeo, these are your other uncles: Brian, Tala, Ian, and Spencer." Kenny said lightly.

Amadeo blinked. "More family? Papa, why do I have so much family?"

"Well, you're a small part of a great family called beybladers, so you have a very vast array of people you have to contend with." Kai said gently as he put his son down. "Did you want to see some of the other room while we're here? After all, this _is_ where you will be going to school."

"Sure; just one question, Daddy."

"Shoot."

"Where are the beydishes?" The rest of the adults face-faulted while Kai and Kenny laughed at the way that their son whined for a dish to practice in. "Hey!" Suddenly, Amadeo was being hauled away to the hallway where brightly colored pictures lined the walls and graduation photos were hanging in frames. Scrolls were decorated with letters of thanks and appreciation to the leaders of the school. Tala looked down at the little boy; a faint reminder of the way that Kai used to be still reflected in the child's eyes and it was scaring him to death. "Where are you taking me?"

"First off: my name is Tala. While you are attending classes here you will call me Master Tala- other than that you may call me 'uncle'. Secondly: before you can be admitted into the grade that your Papa told me that you were ready for you have to take an entrance examination. Is anything I just said over your head?"

"Only the size of your mouth." Pause. "OW!" Amadeo yelped rubbing his cheek where Tala had hit him. "What was that for?"

"Being brazen." Tala replied. "Now, in here please. This is where you will be taking your test. You will have two hours to complete it and then I will mark it for you afterward- your father will know where to find me." Tala put a booklet of paper in front of the little boy and went to sharpen a pencil for him. "There will be no help offered during the exam because it is only to test your skill and learning levels. Can you read in Russian?"

"Yes, Master Tala."

"Good." Tala ruffled his 'nephews' hair and smiled. "Good luck."

Kenny waited in the living room of the huge boarding school with Spencer and Ian as they sipped on their afternoon tea and snacked on doughboy cookies. The brunette sighed. It had already been an hour since Tala had dragged his little boy off to the examination room to be tested for his skills and learning levels. "He ought to have been done with that exam by now. How long is it anyway?"

"Twenty pages- all back to back and on various subjects." Spencer said.

"Yeah, but the most of it is math, reading comprehension, social sciences, and world studies. And those go up to a grade seven skill and learning level. It's also written in both Japanese and Russian."

Kenny smiled. "Well then, knowing what Amadeo is like, this test shouldn't take much longer." Suddenly, the door burst open and the said child ran in and jumped into his Papa's arms. "How'd it go?" Kenny asked Tala as the red head walked leisurely into the room with the exam in hand.

"Here, take a look at this." He said. "I gave him the kindergarten to grade three test like you asked me to and he aced it." Spencer dropped his cup spilling its contents all over the hardwood floor.

"He what?" The big blond blinked twice. "That's impossible. There hasn't been a student like that here in two years."

"I know. So, I took the liberty of giving him the grade four test and that's the level he'll be at next semester. And just so you know, Kenny, I've also put his beyblading skills to the test and he's just above Kai's level when he was that age. With a little more practice, he should be able to master the higher skill levels and surpass his own father at the beydish."

"Well, what did you expect, Tala? A spoiled brat with no education? You forget who his parents are so soon, do you?" Kai asked as he stepped from the shadows. "With my bey skills and Kenny's smarts he's quite the sneaky combination."

"Quite agreeable, Kai."

"I assume that you _have_ told him all of the rules?"

"No, I've assigned someone of his skill level to do that for me." Tala heard a knock at the door. "It's open Alex, you may enter." A small boy with emerald green eyes and golden blond hair entered and bowed to his teachers. "This, Amadeo, is your guide for the rest of the month. His name is Alexander Karistovan and he's just three months younger than you."

"Pleased to meet you, Amadeo." The younger boy said in Russian.

"Nice to meet you too, Alexander." Amadeo looked curiously at the boy in front of him. "Do you… um…plzhah'lsta garavee'to lee vy anglee'skee?" Tala watched as Alex shook his head no. "That's ok, I can speak in Russian."

"Alex, you may go and show him around now. And don't forget to implicate the rules to him."

"Yes, Master Tala." The boy bowed again and took Amadeo by the hand before walking out of the room and down the hallway. "You understand me?"

"Yeah," Amadeo replied using Russian.

"That's nice, maybe we should be friends. I don't have very many and I'm always looking for new people to befriend."

"I'd like that." Pause. "So what do I call you?"

"You can call me Alex. Do you have a special name that your parents call you?"

"Deo." Alex laughed.

"It's a nice name considering the fact that it means charm." The three year old said. "Here, there are three rules you must follow at all costs. If those rules are broken you are punished as seen fit by our teachers whom you've already met. I assume that Master Tala has given you the teacher rule?"

"To call them "Master"?"

"Yes, that's rule number one. Two: _never_ walk into a room without first knocking unless it is a student common room or a place that we are allowed into without permission- I'll show you those as well. Three: baths are taken every night at seven P.M. sharp. If you are not there or are late you will be punished accordingly. Four: light's out for every student is at nine P.M. sharp."

"Are there very many rules to this place Alex?"

"Only a few more." The blond smiled. "Rule number five: don't start any fights. Six: breakfast is at eight A.M. so you have to be up and ready at seven thirty. Seven: try to get along with all of the other children. If the older ones pick on you then write it down and give it to Master Brian at the end of the day. After that don't bother with it." Alex smiled. "I was told to show you to where you will be sleeping when you start here. Fortunately, you- like everyone else here- is situated in their own room to which you can do anything you what to except destroy. Any questions?"

"Only one: where are the beydishes? I'm on a schedule and need to practice."

"Scrap that schedule, Amadeo." A new voice said. Brian stepped from the shadows and into the light. "Alex, you have special permission so I won't ask. Amadeo, while you are here _I _ make the dish schedules and this is not your day. You and Alex will share your times and that will be tomorrow: Practice Room Eight at five thirty tomorrow evening."

"Yes, Master Brian." Amadeo hung his head in disappointment.

"Good to see you understand, now here's a map should you ever get lost." Brian handed the older child his map and waved. "See you in class next semester."

"Believe it or not, Master Tala is the real strict one." Alex said as his new friend groaned.

"I can believe _that_."

_**DMQ: Well, this is a lengthy one. In fact the longest one so far.**_

_**Dragon Heart: Meh, if you say so.**_


	12. Wedding Bells

_**Wedding Bells

* * *

**_

_After all the times we've known _

_After everything we've shown_

_We're still holding strong_

_To our little Angels song_

_With you in the darkened night _

_Whence the stars they shone bright_

_You are my Life, Love, and Laughter _

_From here into the Ever-After_

_By Kai Hitwari _

_On the day of his wedding to Kenny Shinoda_

Tala finished putting the finishing touches on the wedding uniform he was wearing and went to check on the others. From the school, there were about seventeen of the thirty-nine students who ranged in ages of four to twelve. He stopped first at Brian's room to see if his long time friend and lover were ready and poked his head in. Sitting on the bed in his uniform was his lilac eyed love staring at a picture of the Demolition Boys when they were younger. Tala pushed open the door and noticed that the room was a mess compared to what it usually looked like and figured that it was Brian's way of "looking" for something he thought he was missing.

"Reminiscing?" The red head asked lightly as he placed a hand on the others back. "I don't miss those days and I know that you don't either."

"Not really 'reminiscing', just pondering."

"Oh? About what?"

"What Kai was like compared to the way he is now. I mean look at the guy! He's an awesome blader, an honored father, and he's about to become a much loved husband to the one he adores and fought to get back. What did he have when Voltaire was alive? The same thing the rest of us had- nothing. No heart, no emotion, no passion, no reason for living."

"I know, but he's not the only one that has all that now. We have it too, and you know I heard that Rei's gunna have a kitten soon."

"Nope, right rumor, wrong person." Brian replied. "Tyson and Hilary are having a baby and Ty wants US to go godparents."

"All of the D-boys?" Brian nodded. "Cool. Anyway, I have to go check on the kids. It's the first time that Jarid and co. have been to a wedding."

"Oh the drama." A knock on the door sounded the arrival of a certain little someone. "Yes, Amadeo?

"May I come in, Uncle Brian?" The man in question raised his eyebrow at the red head.

"We're his "Uncles" because we were all like brothers years ago."

"Oh," was all Brian said. "Yes, you may. Now what do you want?"

"Just to tell you that Daddy told me to tell you to get your bleeping buts down to the limo before he has to drag the two of you lovebirds out of bed and into the street."

"He said that?" Tala asked raising one red eyebrow.

"Not exactly, Uncle Spencer added that last part." Tala got up and picked up the four year old.

"Let's go now before Kai has a conniption." Grinned Brian ear to ear as Tala said what he said. And to the shock of both of them Amadeo added, "Not a conniption, more like a… hernia. He looked ready to toss blood out of his nose when I was sent in."

* * *

Kai stamped on Tala's foot causing the red head to drop the little girl he'd been holding. Tara jumped out of the way, Eliena in tow, before the fist fight could ensue any further. The two girls were soon under the protection of the three boys who were constantly shielding them in school from all the older bullies. Jarid, Alex, and Amadeo had all become fast friends with each other, taking the girls under their care and helping each other with their schooling and training.

"Guys, take a look at the new face of Demolition." Ian said as he tapped the fighting friends on the shoulders. "They're over in the corner by the statue of Alexander the Great." He pointed out the group of five friends to his older comrades- each of the boys had their arms crossed and stood in front of the females they were guarding. Kai looked at his son. Yes, someday he would lead his team into the world championships and take Tyson right off his high horse.

The boys were smartly dressed in their brand new school uniforms- navy blue and white pant-suits with a deep red sash tied around the waist in the typical Russian fashion of little prince's and the girls were wearing the cutest little ball gowns they could find making them look like little princess'. Tara's gown was pale blue satin with a glittering gold trim and Eliena's own was a lavender shade with white fur trim.

"Think about it, Tala, soon enough you're going to have to choose your successor." Tala smirked.

"I have a good idea who the competition will be between." Kai gave a sad smile. "Don't look at me like that, Mr. I'm-the-groom-to-be. Your son and Jarid are going to be into it more than once during their time together, but you can bet that by having those two girls around them they'll behave. Besides, Alex is my avatar. If anything life-threatening should happen he'll be the first to come running with the news of it."

Spencer, who had been silent up until then, spoke with an ascending peace of mind. "They won't."

"Won't what?"

"Fight all the time. I'm placing my bet now that many of those fights will be taking place at the dish and not with fists. Besides, Deo doesn't exactly look like the one to start a fight much less finish one without just cause." Kai looked at his four year old son. _Someday, he's going to be stronger than I'll ever think to be._ He thought. Tyson put a hand on his friend's shoulder and the dual haired man turned around to face the hoard of people he'd come to recognize as his friends, saviors, and, yes, even the few he regarded as family. The Bladebreakers, Majestics, Dark Bladers, Saint Shields, and countless other teams had showed up for the memorable event that was going to change Kai's life forever.

* * *

Kenny looked down at his attire. White satin pants were hemmed with a glittering gold trim while a white and baby blue tunic completed the outfit reaching down to Kenny's ankles in a dress-like fashion with a sunshine gold trim. Soon he and Kai would be wed and nothing would ever come between them ever again. A sudden breeze struck up and took the young Japanese man completely be surprise. There, standing in front of him was on of the very people who had betrayed his location to Kai in the first place giving him back a reason to hope and love.

Kenny turned slowly showing off his wedding apparel to the vampire. Sanquenix smiled a true smile and welcomed the younger man into his tight embrace.

"You're going to make that man of yours very happy, Kenneth." He said trying to hold back the flow of tears that threatened to overthrow him. "You have a beautiful soul and a wonderful sense of character- that's a lot to have going for you. An entire family; now that really completes this glorious ensemble, doesn't it?"

The brunette grinned. "Thank you, San, for everything you've ever done for me. Although we've never really gotten off on the right foot, we really have become great friends. I'm happy now. This is what I've wanted for so long and my Cinderella story has finally- after all these years of being alone- it's finally come true."

"Nay, my friend, you were never alone. You were lost for a while, but you managed to fine your way like you knew deep inside you would." Sanquenix blushed lightly placing a bit of color into his forever pale cheeks. "You want to know something, Kenneth? I'm proud to call you and all of the other Bladebreakers my friends."

"Idiot." Kenny said as he playfully slapped his friend across the face making the vampire whimper lightly. "Hey, you and I both know that Amadeo could send you flying so suck it back Princess." Hilary knocked at the bride-room door. "Yeah?"

"Are you ready? We're all waiting on you, you know."

"And she's still a bossy bitch."

"Correction, friend, she's a _pregnant_ bossy bitch." Kenny looked up. "I can hear the infant's heart beating; she'll be ready to pop by, oh say, this time next January."

"So I guess that little rumor floating around is true," Kenny laughed softly, walking over to the door and pulling it open before Hilary had a chance to knock on it again. The woman was standing in front of the door, her dress a pale pink, a V neckline dropping down to the small broach which covered the beginning of her bosom. A slight look of agitation played on her face.

"Were you planning to stay in there all day?" Hilary questioned, the expression on her face smoothing out to a smile. "I don't want to have Kai come knocking down the door and dragging you down the aisle."

"I'm coming mother," Kenny said, avoiding the hand which nearly swatted him over the head.

"You keep up those comments and Kai will be attending a funeral rather than a wedding," Hilary said. Kenny looked back at Sanquenix.

"Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck, you have the blessings of the angels with you," the vampire stated.

"Thank you…for everything. If there is anything that I can do for you, just let me know. You and the others have done so much for me—"

"We just wish for your happiness, nothing more than that," Sanquenix interrupted. "Now go, your love is waiting for you."

Even now, Kenny could hear the music starting up, bouncing off the high walls. The time had finally come for him to complete the gaping hole which for the longest time remained void. With another smile to the vampire, Kenny turned, following Hilary down the hall to the doors of the giant chapel which all of their former rivals now turned friends were waiting to witness Kenny and Kai's union. Thousands of tiny butterflies felt as if they were filling the pit of his stomach as he reached the door to the chapel.

"You shouldn't be so nervous," Hilary said, taking note of the nervousness in Kenny.

"I'm not really nervous, I'm anxious. It's the biggest step in my life yet, I can't wait to go through it," Kenny smiled. "You'll know what I mean when you and Tyson finally decide to tie the knot. So, will it be before the baby is born, or after?"

The flush on Hilary's cheeks told Kenny almost everything he needed to know. "We're still considering it."

"Well, don't keep everyone waiting so long before you two decide," Kenny said.

"We won't, now enough chatter, you have a wedding," Hilary replied, pushing open the door to the chapel.

Hilary led Kenny into the chapel eyes turning to him, but all Kenny could see was the man at the altar waiting him with love shining in his eyes. This was their big moment, the last step in their long journey. It might have taken them forever to get here, but now that they were, nothing was going to stand between them and happiness. Once reaching the altar the priest began the ceremony. Both men were halfway listening to what the priest was saying thinking about the years down the road together as a family and what was in store for them. Finally the time came for them to say their vows.

Kai turned to Kenny, looking down at his love with caring eyes as Amadeo came up to the altar with the rings he had been entrusted with. Kai broke eye contact with Kenny momentarily smiling at the excited little boy holding the rings. Taking one of gold bands from where they lay on a small satin cushion, Kai lifted Kenny's left hand in his hand.

"Kenny Shinoda, from the first moment I set eyes on you, something told me that our lives would remain intertwined forever. It took me a while to realize it, but when I did, I knew that I couldn't give you up so easily. With this ring, I promise that no matter what comes our way, I will forever stay by your side that the love I have for you will never burn out, I will love you even in death and beyond," Kai said, sliding the ring onto Kenny's ring finger.

Kenny brushed away the tears in his eyes before taking the other ring from the cushion and took Kai's left hand in his. "I promise you the same, Kai Hiwatari, that no matter the course of life, I will remain by your side. We've already overcome great odds for our love and there is nothing which will stray my heart from it. Until the end of eternity, I pledge my love to you everlasting."

Kenny slid the ring onto Kai's ring finger and the priest said a blessing for the two before officially announcing them married. The whole chapel applauded as Kai pulled Kenny towards him, placing a light kiss on the brunette's lips, continuing to stare deep into the blue eyes which saved his soul more than a year ago from drowning. Now…he really felt complete, now he had truly broken himself away from his grandfather's hold, there was nothing that he had to fear. He was now life bound to the one he loved and he had a son who adored him for the world. This was how it was suppose to be.

Kenny looked out over the setting sun from the honeymoon suite Kai had put extra care picking out for their honeymoon for the next week. He knew he didn't have to worry about Amadeo because the boy was in good hands at the Abbey…well, as best hands as he would put he and Kai's son in.

* * *

"Beautiful view," Kai said, walking up behind his beloved and wrapping his arms around Kenny's waist.

"Gorgeous," Kenny said with a smile, resting his head against his husband's chest.

"Something on your mind love?" Kai questioned, looking down to find blue eyes continuing to study the scene overlooking the land.

"Just thinking about everything that's happened recently, it really was a beautiful wedding," Kenny said, the smile on his lips curling up more. After the ceremony, Hilary had got him to bless a bouquet of roses with what she had called "bridal blessings" for when she finally got Tyson to propose to her.

The cake being nearly twelve layers high with fluffy white icing topped with fresh fruit and decorated blue roses. The food was magnificent, covering nearly a six foot long table of all sorts of local and European dishes, though Tyson spent more time trying not to kill Amadeo for a prank he had Alex and Jarid to go in with him on, than eating. Kai and Kenny graced the dance floor with their first dance as a newly wed couple, Kai turning Kenny around the dance floor to the sounds of a slow J-Pop melody. After the dancing and food, the presents were given, piling up a table about as long as the one the food had been served on.

"A perfect wedding," Kai agreed. "So, what are we planning to do tonight?"

"I don't know," Kenny shrugged as the smile turned into a grin. "What should we do tonight?"

"Don't know," Kai murmured, leaning down to kiss his beloved's neck gently. "We have an entire life time to do whatever we want. As long as I'm with you always, it won't matter what that something is."

"That sounds like a plan to me," Kenny said, twisting around in Kai's embrace to wrap his arms around Kai's neck, pulling him into a kiss which had more meaning in it than a lifetime's worth of knowledge could ever give. The kissing eventually moved back towards the large king sized bed, where Kai's hands found their way into Kenny's shirt, going over the familiar path he remembered so vividly regardless of how many years passed by.

"Kai…" Kenny moaned, arching his back as the shirt was pulled off him and tossed onto the floor.

"Yes my beloved," Kai whispered, looking down into the blue depths which had caused him to drown, but not in the same way as the dreams which first sought him to reach out towards this angel and now his life partner.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I love you more than every breath in my body, more than the heart beating in my chest, than the soul which sought you out," Kai replied, placing a chest just under Kenny's chin. That night, as the sun set, casting shadows over everything, the light in the souls of two individuals shone brighter than they ever had now that the two souls were one unshakable entity.


	13. Crossing the Line

**_Crossing the Line

* * *

_****_There _is_ some punishment in this chapter, so be warned!

* * *

_**

Amadeo glanced at the pictures of his newly wed parents in his scrapbook that Alex had bought him the first week of their friendship. He was staying with his 'uncles' Tala, Brian, Ian and Spencer while they – his parents - were on their honeymoon. He had never been very far away from either of them in a long while, but it felt to him that there would be many more trips that were going to exclude him now and again so it didn't really bother him that much. The bedroom door creaked open and Ian poked his head in to check on the children inside.

"Still can't sleep, Deo?" Asked the youngest teacher of the school. "Why don't you come down and join me for a cup of warm milk, maybe it will help you sleep."

"Alright." Answered the dark haired child as he crawled out of bed.

"May I join as well?" Alex asked as he sat up in bed. It was apparent that he now was attached to the other boy and would not leave his side for anything. Ian nodded; a small smile graced his lips as the two boys walked down the hall behind him.

Since his enrolment into the school, Kai's son had fast become the top gossip in the classrooms and hallways. Older students looked at him with eyes overflowing with indifference and many kept their reserve from the tawny child that looked too innocent to be true. Some of them had even started rumours about where the boy had actually come from, but these rumours never had the chance to reach the youngsters ears because of his new friend. Alex tried his best not to let the other hear the words that were said about him, but they would soon surface the second that the little blond would leave a room. Amadeo was bound to hear the well-spun tales about his origins and the things that people said about his parents behind his back.

He watched as the two boys kept their silence while they drank the drugged milk that was warmed to perfection. Before handing over the cups the man place a half a cap of liquor in each that he sometimes used as a knockout drug when he couldn't sleep. Amadeo carefully drank the last of his milk and Ian watched as they both started to nod off at the table where they were sitting. Pressing an intercom button on the wall, the man shifted lazy eyes to the door and waited for the response. Minutes later, Tala walked in and picked up one of the sleeping boys and Ian the other as they carried them back to their designated place of rest.

"I told you they were still up." The red head said softly.

"Yeah, yeah; don't rub it in. Now that they're asleep, can we do something a little more private?" Ian asked as they shut the door. Neither man noticed that Kai's trademark smirk was firmly planted onto the slate haired man's son as the boy slept.

* * *

The next day havoc ensued at the Abbey as the children enjoyed a glorious sunny day outside in the huge courtyard in the back. Under the watch of the older students, the younger students, including the five friends, played soccer - a game that Amadeo had been teaching them for some time. Suddenly, everything seemed to move in slow motion as one of the older boys, Markus, grabbed onto Tara's arm and pulled her around forcefully to slap her in the face. 

"You leave her alone!" Amadeo shouted at the older boy, fists clutched at his side. Jared's little body went ridged as he watched this happen. The blood drained from Elena's face as she turned to run in the same direction that Alex had taken off in- both had gone to get Tala to stop the war that was about to ensue in the yard.

"Careful guys," said one of Markus' friends as they surrounded the remaining two boys. "The dark haired one is Hitwari's brat." Jared's eyes darted over to look at his friend. Amadeo was shaking and his bangs hide the crimson colour that had overthrown the sapphire of his eyes as the taunts were thrown at him in a general manner. As the older males laughed at the children, Amadeo's anger increased and slowly he began to see red. Then _it_ happened.

"He's _adopted_ by those _gay_ _lords_ anyway." Markus said and the older group broke into fresh gales of cackling laughter. Jared froze where he stood and gulped, that was something that they had hoped their friend would never hear. A gasp from Tara dragged the boy out of his train of thought as they watched Amadeo take on the four older boys alone. In five swift moves, the child had defeated all of his enemies in an instant, leaving Markus, the ringleader, for last.

"Do you** like** to poke fun and slap little girls around, dirt bag?" Amadeo asked as he held the teen by his shirt collar. "I'm waiting on an answer!" Markus's body racked with tremors as he fell into tears and begged the boy to spare him. Suddenly, Jared pulled himself into the fight, but it was to stop his friend from doing something he would later regret. Picking up a stray piece of wood that had been broken during the fight, he walked over to the duo.

"Please forgive me, Deo." He said as he brought the newfound weapon down across Amadeo's head knocking out his comrade in one move. At the same time, Tala and Brian ran into the yard, two minutes too late. Seeing the battleground, Brian had to hold off on clapping as he watched Jared pull a knocked out Amadeo off the broken down Markus. Tala picked up Tara and carried her past his lover.

"Could you snap out of it and go carry Mini Kai inside? I'll have Spencer and Ian round up the hustlers out here and give them proper suspension."

"Sure thing." Brian said as he relieved Jared of his burden and brought the two boys inside closely following Tala. "Do you think we should call Kenny and Kai? They might want to know about this as soon as possible."

"Your right, we ought to, but think about how Kai's going to react when he finds out from us and not his highly intelligent son that Amadeo was in a fight with four boys who were nearly twice his size and weight."

"Alright, maybe calling Kai isn't such a good idea." Brian looked down at Jared who was still silently staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. "Will you fill in the blanks for us, Jared?"

"Yes, Master Brian." Answered the tawny boy as he walked with them through the halls. "My apologies, Masters, but is Amadeo in trouble?" The little boy asked as he was sent to the Head Office to wait. "Markus started it when he hit Tara in the face for no reason."

Brian looked at Tala who was holding the crying girl in his arms. Tala whispered something in Russian to her and she nodded.

"Brian, we have a problem. I think you _**should**_ call Kai and Kenny back, they may need to know about this sooner rather than later." The lavender haired man nodded his accent to calling the newlyweds and pressed the pager button on his desk.

"Yes, Sir?" A young man answered.

"Jason, I need you to take Amadeo Hitwari to the hospital wing and check for damage to his skull no matter how small. I also need Liam to take Jared Raskovani, Mickle Thompson, Markus Rosenhi, Jake Alexander, and Theon Reed to the discipline rooms and be sure to place Jared in a room to himself so he can think about his actions today."

* * *

Three hours and forty-five minutes later Spencer finished disciplining the older boys and turned his attentions on the younger one in the other room where Jared calmly awaited his punishment for his involvement in the fight earlier that day. Spencer looked at the little boy who was sitting quietly on a hard wooden chair, staring out the window at the bird that landed on the windowsill outside. _He's so calm about this he's amazing!_ Thought the broad blond as he took a seat behind the desk before calling the boy's attention to the front. _He looks more grown up than the ones I just sent packing._

"Jared, up front, please." Spencer said harshly as the boy got up and bowed. Pointing to the chair directly across from his own the man muttered something and the child sat down. "Do you know why you are here, Jared?"

Dark violet eyes held Spencer's own in a dead-lock stare. "Yes, Sir. I'm here because I was a part of the fight this morning outside."

"And have you given any thought to your actions as of late?"

"Yes, Sir, I have."

"Alright, then let me ask you this: Do you _deserve_ to be punished for what you did today in both participating in the fight _and_ hitting Amadeo in the head?"

"Yes, Sir." Jared said as he sat there looking directly at Spencer.

"Why?"

"Because I shouldn't have done what I did." The little boy answered, his voice not once cracking under the pressure of tears. "Sir, will Amadeo be Okay?"

"He's fine and asking for you actually so you can go to the hospital wing when we're through here. Now, stand up and hold out your hands, Jared." The boy obeyed lifting himself out of the chair and standing with his little hands palm up. "Know that this is for your own good and I never want to hear tell of you fighting on these grounds again unless instructed to do so. Understand?"

"Sir, yes, Sir."

"Count." Spencer said as he brought the stick he was holding down across the child's hands. **CRACK**!

"O-one." Jared complied. "T- ah-t-two. Th-ree. F-four." Two smacks on each hand and only then did Spencer see the tears fall from those huge violet orbs that he adored so much. _He'll never know how much that hurt me._ Spencer thought as he sat down in his chair again. "O-only f-four, Sir?"

"How many do you think you deserved?" The man said trying to hide his surprise. He felt that four was sufficient enough for a four year old to take, yet the boy stood there and asked for more.

"At least eight, Sir." Jared replied as he wiped his tears away. His little hands were now a generous shade of ruby red.

"Why do you say that?" Spencer asked lightly.

"I hurt a friend, Sir. Everybody knows that friends protect each other and that their not supposed to hurt one another."

"Jared, how old are you right now?"

"I'll be five next month, Sir."

"Do you know that what you just said would have put the older boys who were also involved in today's fight to shame?"

"No, I didn't know that, Sir, but I do now." Spencer nodded once.

"You may leave now, but I never want to see you in this room again."

"Yes, Sir, I understand. I'll be good from now on."

"Dismissed." Spencer waited until the boy was gone before putting his head in his hands and crying. That was the child that would put them all to shame and he knew it. Jared wasn't very strong _physically_, but he was strong mentally, emotionally, and morally- something many of the students at the Abbey lacked. Hitting him hurt the blond more than reliving the nightmare of his childhood all over again and he sincerely hoped that Jared would keep his word.

* * *

In the hospital wing, Amadeo lay in bed and sang a song that his Papa had taught him when he was younger. A knock on the door signalled the arrival of his friends, but instead of having four come visit him, it was only Jared. "Hey there, buddy!" the bed-ridden boy chirped lightly beckoning the older to come closer to the bed. "I didn't even know this part of the abbey existed, this is so cool." 

"Your eyes." Jared said remembering the way the other's eyes had changed colour earlier. Amadeo's voice went serious as he looked out the window.

"You don't have to worry about that happening to you, Jared. They pushed me way past my emotional limit and I snapped when they brought my Papa and father into the mix, that's all." Amadeo said softly. "Come here." He held out his hand, but Jared jumped up onto the bed and started to cry as his friend held him close. "Don't cry. You only did what any friend would do and stopped me before I was totally out of control. I'm not angry at you anyway, I'm mad at that joker Markus and his putty-head group of friends."

"Your parents are coming." Jared said when he finally calmed down. He was sitting on the ledge of the window as he and Amadeo fooled around with their beyblades. Amadeo looked up at him. "Master Brian called them earlier and they'll be here by Wednesday of this week."

"That's OK. You're not the only one who has to be punished for today." Answered the other boy as he snapped his bit beast back into place. "I've never been punished before."

"I have. I got punished a lot at my home for no reason so I would always be by myself reading or doing something to make me better or take my mind off of it." Jared whispered.

"No wonder you're so smart. You must have had it rough then, huh?"

"I guess so. I was taken away and placed here after a visit by Master Brian to my house on day. My dad was always drunk and it made my mama angry a lot so she took it out on me. How about you?" There was a pause.

"You, you would have liked where I grew up. Everyone was everyone else's friend or family member and there was no real reason to fight." Amadeo said softly as he yawned. Jared felt tired as well so he laid down on the bed next to his friend and covered up.

"Tell me about it, Deo. What was it really like, to grow up in Utopia?"

"It was a place called Lilly River," Began the younger boy and before long both of them were sleeping soundly. Spencer went with Brian to check on them, but seeing the way they were sleeping gave them an idea that the two boys were still very good friends.

* * *

"Know something, Brian?" Spencer asked as they got ready for bed that night. "You wouldn't believe who I had the most trouble with today." 

"Oh? Then why don't you educate me, Love?"

"Markus and gang." As the blond went into his story of the days events, the lavender haired man began to cry softly at the memories that surfaced within the back of his mind. "Little Jared is going to put this entire school to shame."

"No, the Demolition Angels are going to do _that_."

"Demolition Angels? Since when did that come about?"

"Since Tala made the decision as to who's on the team." Brian replied as he nuzzled his lovers neck with his nose.

"Let me guess, all five of them?"

"You got it."

* * *

**_There, another chapter done. There'll be more punishment delt out by Kai himself in the next chapter, but it's not what you think!_**


	14. Amadeo's Punishment

_**Amadeo's Punishment

* * *

**_

The five children waited patiently as the Master's of the school spoke in hushed tones to the two parents and visiting Aunts and Uncles. Jared moaned slightly in fear as his Aunt Clair sent a vicious look in his direction- right about now disappearing sounded like a plausible idea to the whole lot of them. The green haired boy stole a quick glance at Amadeo who had broken into a light sweat from having to stay put for so long with nothing to do.

When all was said and done, only two of the five remained in the room. Jared- on top of the hits he had already taken for handling a weapon- was to be placed in a month's detention without probation as requested by his Aunt and Uncle. Amadeo raised his sweaty right hand to the bulge in his uniform. Fear, Jared realized, was what had cause the shivers that raced up and down his friend's spine and the sudden perspiration to form on the other boys brow. Getting up the last ounce of his courage, the small boy reached for the other and grabbed his hand to hold it firmly at his side while they waited.

"Huh?" Amadeo gasped as he realized that his friend had remained to help him once again. It seemed like an eternity before any of the older men of the school approached the two children. Kenny's eyes held a sense of lost respect for his son and Kai wore a grim smile of someone who knew of and had been in this similar situation once before with another man. "Father? Papa?" Amadeo started but the two adults did not let him finish.

"Deo, I'm very disappointed in you: fighting on school grounds. In fact, it hurts me to think that you fought at all in that sort of manner." Kenny started. "Perhaps your punishment should be the most severe of all for not keeping your head under desperate circumstances."

"I agree, Papa." Amadeo whispered softly. "Whatever you come up with I will accept it without a fight."

"I think I should administer that punishment, Honey. After all, he needs to know that I'm not a softy _all_ the time and he needs to understand the consequences of his actions no matter how noble or honorable they were."

"I understand."

Kai took a deep breath as he knelt to eye level with his four and a half year old son and sighed in misery as he knew what he was going to do would hurt them both drastically, yet there seemed to be no other alternative to the ordeal. "Amadeo, I'm only going to ask this of you once and only once." The child nodded. "Give me your blade."

Kenny's breath hitched in his throat and Amadeo let out a strangled scream before clamping his teeth down on his lower lip and drawing blood. "Papa, Daddy, please, please don't take it away from me. Please? I'll do anything for anyone, but please don't take Dizzy away from me!"

"I'm sorry, Amadeo, but that is your punishment along with the fact that you are to stay away from the practice rooms until I see fit to relinquish what I've taken." Kai said slowly as he got up and walked away. Jared, who had barely understood a word of what was going on, somehow found he was holding onto his friend's sob-ridden form in a faint hope to help him recover.

* * *

Kai found himself inside Tala's office soon after leaving his son and wife to soak up the fact of what he had done. The red head seemed surprised to see the dual-haired man enter and leave without a second look except to place what looked like a beyblade on his desk.

"Huh, um… Kai? Kai?" Tala called out to the other but he had already disappeared down the hall and into the courtyard outside.

Moments later, Kenny walked in and sat down on the love seat near the window. "He came here, didn't he?"

"How could you tell?"

"I can smell his aftershave."

"Oh, I… Kenny, what happen when I left the room? Please tell me that he did not really take that boy's beloved blade away?"

"I can't do that, Tala; that would be lying. He also wants you to keep Deo away from the practice rooms until his father sees fit." The red head shifted in his leather chair and sighed.

"Then I guess we're going to have a problem here at the school aren't we?"

"Yes. With his blade locked away from him, Amadeo's learning skills are going to skyrocket in no time and he'll be as good as- if not better- than the people teaching him."

* * *

The next morning, Amadeo woke to the sound of someone singing in his ear and as the room came into focus, he realized that it had been Tara. The silence of the room was unnerving as the five children sat there waiting for one another to start the conversation. Suddenly, Amadeo spoke. His voice made the two girls jump and Alex took a step back to stand behind Jared. It wasn't the cool, confident tone they were now use to hearing, it was as if Amadeo had been replaced by someone so much more colder than the boy who took the school by storm with his skills as a beyblader.

"Get out."

"Huh, hey man, we were worried about you." Jared shot back.

"I know. But I need you to get out right now so I can get ready for classes." Amadeo reasoned. "I don't mean to sound rude or cruel, I just want to get dressed for class."

"OK, Deo. Do you want us to wait outside?" Tara asked softly. "We could you know."

"No, that's alright. I don't want you guys getting detention because you had to wait for me. You go on without me and I'll see you there." He sat up and got dressed. As he went to class he knew that this would be his new morning routine with the group. From the shadows, Tala watched as his young charge blindly found his way to his first class.

"Now the real trouble begins." He whispered.

* * *

**_I know it's short, but, please, bear with me?_**


	15. Little Genius's

**LITTLE GENIUS'S

* * *

**

Tala breathed a sigh as he watched the five children adapt to a life without their blades. They had come to his office in hopes of changing the punishment handed down by Kai to Amadeo, but there was little success in that plan of action. In hearing the news that it was not Tala but Kai who had told the boy he was not to blade or go near the practice rooms they threw a fit.

Eliena was the first to hand over her blade to the red headed headmaster of the school followed closely by Jared, Alex and a very reluctant Tara. Each had no intention of picking up the blades as they backed away from the desk and said that until Amadeo's punishment was over, none of them would handle their blades. They would sooner drop out of school then blade without their best friend by their sides. It was then that Tala knew that the son of a world famous blader would captain his own team of friends.

"You four won't reconsider this decision will you?" The red head had asked lightly.

"No, Master Tala, we won't." Jared said. The headmaster had to admire the young boy's way of standing up for what he believed in.

"You know, when I was your age my master would sooner kill me then let me drop my blade for a friend because he believed that having friends made you weak. But, I'm not him and I respect your decision to stand by Amadeo as much as I admire your ability to help each other out no matter what goes down. I'll put your blades in with Deo's and hand them all back at the same time." The four children bowed.

"You have our thanks, Master Tala. May we go now?" Alex acknowledged the teacher with a nod.

"Go on, you're late for class anyway."

That was nearly two years ago. When the others had told their friend what they had done he smiled half-heartedly and gave each a hug for their support- a reaction that only Kenny would have done. Now it seemed that they were all working their best to surpass the expectations of everyone around them.

* * *

_**Tara: **_

She held up her head as she walked down the halls or when there was a school outing to a national park for outdoor lessons. Her eyes were never downcast anymore and there was a murmur of appreciation from the other students when she began to pick up for herself when she got tormented by the older boys and girls. Tala smiled at her one day and she gave him a nod. Ian soon realized that with the loss of their blades to keep them busy they were accelerating in their studies faster than the other four hundred children at the school. Tara use to beam at him when he handed her a well-deserved passing grade, but now the little girl had grown restless in the second grade and the teachers decided that it was time to boost her level of thinking to something higher.

_**Eliena:**_

She helped other students out in their studies and watched over the others on the team like a little mother hen. Spencer had once commented that she reminded him of Hilary with the way she fussed over the boys' clothes and noted her rising desire to become a singer. Brian himself noted that the dark haired little girl was becoming harder and harder to train as the days went by. The little things she fussed and fiddled with while with the bigger things her response was always: "If it doesn't have a due date, it's not important." Her skills, like Tara's developed at a fast-paced rate and she too was soon under the question of being moved to a higher grade level.

_**Alex:**_

"As long as I have to." Was a response that earned him a lot of the respect he gained from the older students when asked why he didn't pick up blading again and when was he ever going to stop this little strike. Some of the older kids thought it was 'just a phase', but it wasn't. They just would not go anywhere near the practice rooms even if it was a direct order. Alex excelled greatly at his writing and was soon a teacher's helper in grading Language papers.

_**Jared:**_

His physical training was going to extremes as the boy pushed himself to his limit and then some. Tired and sore, he would push his limit until he collapsed from exhaustion in Brian's arms only to push himself harder when he woke up. His grades excelled and he would rarely get angry nowadays. Retaliation was his way of getting back at those who hurt him or his friends either directly or indirectly. His new favorite catchphrase was: "I don't get mad, I get even." And get even he did as the latest nickname given to him by the older kids was Joker.

_**Amadeo: **_

His friends stood by him and his decisions. They helped him make it through the daily routines swiftly and carefully. With each new day they planned a new way of defeating the school system and getting stronger both mentally and physically in order to combine the strength of the two in battle. They sparred against each other every so often and gladly helped one another with troublesome homework. He honored their decision to stop blading until his own bey blade was back in his hand. They each had made a solemn vow to literately blow the roof off the school when they were finally a team and snag that title of Demolition Angles right from under the older kids' noses. Like a wildfire, they stormed the school's halls with their unmistakably original plans, thoughts, and outright abilities to excel past the given levels of learning.

* * *

The Hall was alive with conversation that died out quickly and quietly as the group of five entered the room. Led by the notorious son of world famous bey bladers Kenny and Kai Hitwari, they had become a true force to be reckoned with in the past year and two months that they were out of the practice leagues. One by one they rose to the expectations of their teachers and then excelled past the set levels of learning and physical battle abilities to become five of the most powerful children to ever walk the halls of Demolition Abbey.

* * *

"They're probably even more powerful than us by now." Ian had commented one day as the four headmasters slash teachers sat in one of the lavish offices sipping White Russians as well as Gin and Tonics. "Maybe we could get Kai to change him mind about the punishment, huh Tala?" The red head looked out his window and smirked knowingly at the younger, dark haired man.

"'Speak of the Devil and he shall appear'." Quoted Tala; he swirled the contents of his glass in his hand before tossing the rest of the drink back. Kenny burst into the room moments later and threw his arms around each of the four men. "Oh, where'd you appear from, Hottie."

"Tala, watch your mouth." Kai said from the door.

"Well, it's not every day that gorgeous men come in off the street and throw themselves at me."

"I saw Deo outside with the others." Kai said trying to change the subject. "He uh, he seems to be making progress with his new adjustments."

"Your son, my dear friend, has surpassed every little expectation set for him and has taken his team with him to the top. I'm actually about to give them all a grade eight examination in five different rooms. Would you care to watch?"

"If he passes this test, he can have his blade back." The dual haired man replied. "And yes, I would love to see how my son and his friends perform."

"I'll just stay here and catch up with the guys, alright darling?" Kenny simply glowed with pride at Tala's words and poured himself a glass of orange juice. His husband nodded and the two men left to get the children. "What?" Kenny asked as Brian gave a small laugh of amusement.

"Another mini Kai I take it?"

"Yes and this one's a girl." Kenny stuck out his tongue and made a face at the lavender haired man sitting in his lovers lap. "Did you and the others want to go godfather's?" Ian sat up straight at the question and spilt his newly made White Russian on the beltline of his pants. Spencer moved to lick it up but Brian beat him to it. "Do me a favor: get a room!"

* * *

The examination rooms were set for the five children as the teachers handed them all the same exam and sat behind the desks at the front of each room. The test was to be two hours long. So Kai and Tala were left to talk about the other progress of the braided boy. He did not run to his father anymore. He stood there and listened as the older man stated the conditions of the punishments end and simply nodded as the man finished.

"Amadeo, you do know that I still love you, right?" Kai had asked as they walked along the hall to the testing rooms. _Their all so quiet- almost as if their intent was to stand by one another from the beginning. _Kai thought.

"Yes, Father, and I love you as well, but I have a test to write right now. Could you not bother me, please?" _For a seven year old,_ the thought came unwanted; _he's more powerful than I could ever hope to be at that age. Jeez, I sincerely hope that Grandfather is rolling in his grave right now because _I_ feel like dancing!" _Amadeo smiled up at the man he called father and went into the room he was assigned to. "Don't worry; I do not intend to disappoint you or Papa, Father."

"I know."

Two hours; that's more than enough time. Jared thought as they started the test.

Eliena smirked. Heh, this is so-o-o-o easy, I could do it with my eyes closed!

Alex breathed a sigh of discovery and winked at Amadeo. No they would not fail.

Tara smiled at their team-appointed leader and gave a slight giggle as Alex winked at them. There was no turning back now, they were about to show their true skills.

The self-proclaimed leader of the faction of little genius' was filled with a heightened calm that not even Tala had ever felt. As his friends all took their seats Amadeo began his decent into a greater power that only two other people knew existed. He felt Her calling out to him. Her sing-song embattlement whispered to his very heart and She, Dizzaria, his one true purpose in the beyblading world, sang out her eternal praise.

_You can do this, Deo._ Her voice echoed through his mind. His eyes had been closed, but he opened them now to find that he was no longer in the confines of the Abbey. He was now standing on the cliff where his father once stood in a dream so long ago that it had become forgotten to time itself. She was there as his back faced the churning waters and his eyes locked in a fixated battle with the stag in front of him. _Your papa, Kenny, knows of this power you gained. He knew your abilities all along, Little One. This is your chance to prove that your father was true to his word and to your best interests. _

'_B-but how? He seems so angry at me for fighting. How can I possibly do anything to prove my worth to my father, Dizzy?'_

_You have surpassed those who would steal your light, Amadeo, and those who you thought would leave you gave up their blades to endure the pain of your loss with you. You have fought long and hard- risked it all to become what you are, really- are you telling me you're giving up? _

'_You said that those I thought would leave me gave up their blades for me? I always thought they were teasing me. I guess I was wrong. Dizzy, are they with you?'_

The stag looked thoughtful for a moment and trotted up to him only to push him backwards off the cliff. _Did you honestly think that they did not want you as a friend, Child? Fall, fall fast and far, for they are the ones that will always be there._

'_Dizzy, no, please, please don't let me die.'_

The stag regarded him before stomping heavily of the brittle earth. _It is time you see the truth for what it is. _The boy fell, but he did not have to fall far. A hand grabbed his arm, others reached from the darkness to pull him onto the jutting shelf. _'Hey, man, we're here for you.' _Jared's voice filled his mind. A piece of the darkness fell away.

'_Don't give up yet, we need you just as much as you need us.' _More of the black abyss that Dizzaira had pushed him into went missing.

'_T- tara…'_

'_Don't let our sacrifices be in vain.' _

'_Oh, 'Lena.'_

'_You were my first friend, Amadeo, I don't want to lose you to this.' _As Alex spoke the final piece fell away and he was standing in the centre of his friends' circle on a grassy knoll and he understood what his bit beast was trying to tell him.

'_Thank you, Dizzy.'_

Amadeo opened his eyes and smiled down at the test papers in front of him. All I need, he thought, is a half an hour.

Forty minutes had passed in the exam rooms as the adults watched in awe. The children put their heads down on the desks and the teachers gulped. Tala entered the room and collected the tests from the student teachers to look at them when they were corrected. The marks were astounding.

* * *

"Do you think that they passed?" Ian asked the group as they sat in the Head Office.

"I know that they passed. If Amadeo's friends went through all the trouble of standing by his side all this time, then they have had his help in all things academic." Kenny said softly as he rubbed his belly. No sooner were the words out of his mouth than Tala and Kai entered the room with both the tests and the children in hand.

"They passed." Kai said with a bemused grin. "My son is a total genius as are his friends. This calls for a celebration, don't you think?" Amadeo grinned at his father and nodded.

"Ice cream?" Asked Jared hopefully.

"Papa, am I a big brother?" Amadeo questioned suddenly. Kenny nodded. "I'm glad, I've always wanted a little brother or sister." The little boy put a hand over the growing mound. "Can I be the one to name it?"

Kenny looked at Kai and the slate haired man nodded. "Yes you may."

"OKAY, all you can eat Chucky Cheeses buffet on me you five!" Ian yelled out. The kids laughed and gave each other a group high five.


	16. A Promise Forged in Blood

**_ A Promise Forged in Blood_**

Amadeo brushed out the tangled mass of curly hair on Tara's head as they sat in his room and listened to the Russian music that was coming out of the speakers of the small stereo. Jared sat on the bed and waited for the teacher to come in with their last test scores. Suddenly, a loud scream alerted the group and they all caught a fright as the door to the room burst open to reveal a very hyper Ian and a solemn faced Tala.

"That's the seventh one you guys have made quit teaching." The red head said lightly. "I don't know what to do with you but you're not going to get lazy on me now."

"Can we teach?" Jared asked as he gave the pinwheel he was holding a flick. The brilliant colors flashed and Alex tried to wrestle the little toy from his friend. "Lex, get off—oof!" The girls giggled as the two boys fell off the bed and onto the floor.

"I wouldn't mind giving half the people here a run for their money." Tara said matter-of-factly. "Now I get to brush yours, Deo."

"Sure," Eliena stared out the window as one of her favorite songs came on the radio. The beat giving her eyes a golden moment of pure, unadulterated focus as the words tumbled past her lips in swift collaboration. "Besides," Amadeo continued. "What do they know that we don't?"

Tala sighed- these kids were in serious need of some excitement for a few days. They were so bored they were content on driving the teachers of the Abbey crazy! "I know you guys want to, but how would that make the other students feel?"

Ian snorted. "Well, they can't possibly think that they know everything like they say they do if their teacher is a seven or eight year old child who has the mental capacity of a fifteen year old and the abilities of a fully grown adult now can they?

"Duh," Jared replied as he finally handed the pinwheel over to Alex: "Happy now?"

"Very," the little blond grinned ear to ear as he sat crossed legged on the floor and watched the multicolored wheel spin around. "I don't see any particular problems arising if we do teach. It might even give Jared a basis for his future career."

Tala's eyes widened, "Eliena? Are you against me as well?"

"Not in the sense of actually being against you, Master Tala, it's just that we are now more content to teach then we are to actually sit and be bored out of our craniums in a classroom full of people who are of no real competition for us." The little brunette replied as she flicked off the stereo. "Its seven-thirty, people, and the training rooms are empty."

"Cool," Amadeo squealed as Tara struck a knot in his mass of black-blue hair. "That means its training time!" Tala gave an agitated sigh as he slouched down on the bed as the kids left for the basement rooms.

"What are we going to do with those five, Ian? They're way too smart to be left bored like that- things could go wrong for many people including us."

Ian nodded, "especially if they manage to get under our skin. If they're left bored like that we may all end up in Tyson's shoes- pranked for everyday until we let them teach."

"I know. And these test scores prove that they really are ready for such a grown up task, too. I mean, did you hear the way that they were talking? They're so smart it scares me."

"Brains, brawns, beauty; we should have called the team The Masterminds, but it's a little late for that now."

"Hey now, let's not forget how good they are at blading, with a combination of their looks, abilities, _and _smarts…" Tala's voice trailed off as he picked up the pinwheel that Alex has recently discarded onto the floor. He let out a frustrated breath sending the colored wheel spinning.

"No doubt in my mind, love, that they will be the next world champions." Ian sighed.

"No, no doubt at all." The red headed Abbey Master agreed solemnly.

Unknown to the five children, Kai sat in the booth where the monitors were and watched them. He had checked the clock when Amadeo and the others ran into the room: 7:30 on the dot as always. Their routine was pretty simplistic, but there was a spark of power behind the kids as they readied themselves at one of the hardest bey dishes in the room-the spiked dish- and let their blades do the talking for them.

"Wow," the slate haired man said as Amadeo ripped through the girls and Jared knocked Alex out of the dish altogether.

"Final battle is for us, J-man." Amadeo said as he circled Jared.

"This one's mine, Deo," the concentrated reply from the other boy echoed in Kai's ears. Kai watched them intensely- one circling and the other staying still; each boy giving off a power that was all their own and not wanting to give up.

"Tyson…" Kai said as his memory slipped back to the battle with his blue haired friend when they literately blew the roof off the stadium. The power they both emitted was unlike anything that Kai had ever felt before and it filled him with a sense of delight and energy that he never knew was there. He and Tyson were in a league of their own and neither wanted to give up the chance to battle the other. It was something that had made the older man feel so alive and free and for the first time in his life he felt as if nothing else mattered.

Kenny looked over the tests a third time. No, there was no doubt that the kids were ready to teach their own classes at Demolition Abbey. Tala gazed at him in wonder as the brunette laid down his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Well, what do you think of that Ken? Are they ready?"

"Willing to risk anything to keep them busy?" Kenny answered. "If you are, then let them teach grades Kindergarten to six because those are the only grades they are ready for."

"I was hoping you would say that." Kai said as he entered the room. "But I want Amadeo to teach the Bey Blade courses." Ian groaned.

"Why is that, Kai? I mean I know that your son is good, but is he really that good?" Spencer asked.

"I know he's ready for that because the final battle was between him and Jared." Kai replied. "They knocked the other three out, but even their battle didn't last long and because Jared slipped up, Amadeo won." The slate haired man look reproached as he stared out the window of the fourth floor window at the thick, wet snowflakes that fell from the darkening sky. The way things were going, he was sure that his only son would soon request the very battle that would give him the title of being the captain of the Demolition Angels.

From behind him, Kenny sighed heavily. He as well knew the consequences of leaving a highly trained and extraordinarily smart young teen with nothing to do. It meant trouble in a big way because there was no longer only one to deal with but five exceptional children of unspeakable power in the palm of their hands that would soon be a massive amount of demanding pleading. "They need something besides blading to keep them busy, Tala. You may even want to give into the ideas they have and let them become teachers." The small brunette whispered knowing that the man in question would hear him. "Oh, I received a letter from Sanquinix earlier today. He's moving to Russia with Lupinex and his young adopted son so that he can aide you in watching over Deo's power if and when it becomes a problem for you."

"You mean the vampire and the werewolf both are coming to aide us and not challenge us?"

"There will be no battles because they want to be as hidden as possible. They merely want to watch over the child they help bring into this world."

"Fine," Tala replied curtly. "I'll go tell the kids that they start training to be teachers in two days time."

Amadeo paced in his room as Jared barked out a laugh. The others had long since one to bed leaving the two boys alone in their own little trains of thought. The slated haired boy growled under his breath at the lunacy of the instructions they were given hours before. Suddenly, Jared let out a sigh that made him jump.

"Tell him; tell our Dark Angel how you really feel about all his attention and your secret blushes when you think no one's looking." The dark haired boy scowled at his best friend as the blond smiled darkly from under Amadeo's scorching gaze.

"And what exactly would that accomplish, J-man? Would it get me the same results as my father or you and Tara- if and when you tell her? And what if he rejects me- what then?"

Jared sighed as he bit back a hail of giggles. "It would stop the burning ache I know you have for him. Besides, I'm the only one who knows you swing in the homosexual way right, Night Child? Damn, we need to seriously consider our options if we're going to put a balance back into our nearly screwed-up lives." Amadeo stared at the blond in shock. The length of Jared's red-black bangs receded over his pale green eyes hiding the slightest glint of praise.

"If Master Tala or any of the other adults heard you talk like that they'd tan your hide till you couldn't walk or sit you know."

"I know," the answer came simply in a small, sing-song voice as the dual haired boy walked over to the bedroom door. "By the way, I love what Master Ian did to your ceiling, Deo, it suits your style perfectly." Amadeo grinned as the door shut while leaning back to admire the painted stars and three constellations that Ian had gotten painted onto the boy's ceiling.

Yes, very soon the five of them would begin an adventure that would test the limits of their friendship as well as the nearly unbreakable Blood Bond that Jared had conjured to help them adapt to the various dangers of betrayal. The Blood Bond…. It was its namesake for on easily identifiable reason: it was a bond created by the blood of the five friends. The bond's only way of breakage was for one or more to defy the Rites of Kinship formed when the blood was shared between them, yet, to betray a friend of the group was to inflict a severe burning pain that seemed never ending on the betrayer. Now, because of the bonding, they were able to share thoughts and relish in the findings of their inner power without failure.

Amadeo gave a short throaty laugh. The Masters of the Abbey were about to face the trial of a lifetime against five very powerful preteens. They would be the next generation of fear, power, and hope.

**_Well, sorry to say that this is goodbye for the first book in a series of three. The next book is: Absence of Fear: Hearts of Fire and the first chapter should be ready to post by the middle of September. The third book is known only by one other._**


End file.
